El Renacer de la Rosa
by lilianixa
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Minos, Shión lleva el cuerpo agonizante de Albafica en brazos al santuario pensando que la vida de su amigo había terminado y dispuesto a verlo morir, sin embargo no tiene idea que por el contrario en ese justo momento es donde la vida del santo de Piscis dará un giro importante demostrando así que es posible mezclar el camino humano con el del veneno.
1. El agradecimiento de Agasha

- ..Mi vida ha sido entre estas rosas que son venenosas, pero son las más hermosas del universo, son…Mi vida; las llevaré dentro de mi corazón… Estas rosas son muy hermosas!

(Albafica Pierde el conocimiento)

- No puedo moverme, estoy demasiado débil, se que minos está muerto, pero también yo lo estoy, en este estado no puedo seguirme llamando humano, pronto estaré en el inframundo… aun puedo sentir el calor del sol en mi piel, y sé que Sion está triste pero a pesar de todo es un excelente día para morir…

- Señor Shion:

- Esa voz… es….

- Quiero saber que si la guerra santa continua; entonces los caballeros seguirán muriendo de esta forma? Pelearan y morirán como el Señor Albafica, yo… yo no quiero. Yo no quiero que los caballeros sufran de esta manera, de verdad yo no quiero, y no quiero que el Señor Albafica se muera, no quiero!

- Agasha!... yo… no quiero que tu…Ella no puede escucharme, es demasiado, la obscuridad se cierne sobre mi mente yo no puedo seguir escuchando que dicen yo…

- Nosotros no peleamos para morir, niña; Nosotros vivimos para defender la paz y la justicia, protegerlos ese es nuestro verdadero destino en el mundo, no peleamos para morir sino para cumplir nuestro juramento por supuesto que eso puede conducirnos a la muerte, pero también a otras cosas, nosotros seguiremos peleando hasta el momento en que nuestra vida se extinga…

- Pero te aseguro que la muerte de picis no será en vano…

- Pero quien está ahí?

- No me conoces, soy atla, yo vengo de Jamir; llévenme con el patriarca, por favor… A este paso el Santuario será derrotado…

- Jamir? Tu vienes de jamir? Señor Shion, el puede ayudarnos, el puede ayudar al Señor Albafica!

- Es verdad, Atla, tienes polvo de estrellas contigo?

- Si, pero me temo que nada puede hacer el polvo de estrellas ante el estado de Albafica, el polvo de estrellas se utiliza para tratar heridas en las armaduras, no en humanos…

- Pero si la armadura de Picis logra sobrevivir podría transmitirle la rejuvenecida energía y vitalidad a su poseedor… Albafica.

- Supongo que tiene razón y vale la pena intentarlo, pronto, Shion teletransporta el cuerpo de Albafica a la casa de Picis…

- Si!

- Atla Espera!

- Pero que..?

- Yo también deseo ir, se que tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para poder ayudarles, por favor no quiero ver sufrir al Señor Albafica y mientras se recupera puedo cuidad de él, por favor…

- Toma mi mano…

Casa de picis.

- Atla que pasa? Porque no está funcionando, la armadura sigue igual que hace un rato, cuando Albafica se Desvaneció.

- Lo se Shion, he intentado todo lo que he podido, de hecho he agotado casi todo mi polvo de estrellas pero me temo que la armadura de Picis esta muerta y se necesitará mas que polvo de estrellas para traerla a la vida nuevamente…

- Estas diciendo que?...

- Si shion, necesitamos sangre.

- Está bien, toma la mia…

- Pero… sabes perfectamente que la cantidad de sangre que se necesita para revivir una armadura es demasiada, el ofrecer tu sangre te llevara al borde de la muerte y eso te pondría fuera de combate en la guerra contra Hades…

- Entonces yo seré quien provea la sangre.

- Agasha!

- Se que yo no soy un caballero y que no tengo habilidades ni poderes especiales, no entiendo muy bien lo que es el cosmos y tampoco soy alguien a quien se vaya a echar de menos en la guerra contra Hades, pero puedo ayudar, no quiero que el Señor Albafica muera de esta manera, el dio su vida por proteger mi aldea, a mi padre, la justicia, la verdad, a toda la humanidad y a mi y que muera de esta manera me parece injusto así que lo menos que puedo hacer es enmendar mi deuda con el y si eso me cuesta la vida, la entregaré gustosa de saber que con eso el Señor Albafica se pondrá bien y seguirá luchando por proteger todo y a todos!

- Estas segura de eso?

- Si, ahora díganme: que tengo que hacer?

- Realizare cortes en ambas de tus muñecas, tendrás que realizar fuerza en tus manos para que el flujo de sangre sea derramado sobre la armadura de Picis, cuanta sangre será necesaria, no lo se… Aunque debo decirte que ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que albafica perdió el conocimiento, así que si bien la armadura puede revivir no puedo asegurar que el caballero lo haga, como se los dije al principio este es un proceso que se lleva acabo en armaduras, no en humanos.

- Pero existe una esperanza de que funcione, verdad?

- …

- Señor Shion?

- Si, la hay pero es mínima.

- Entonces estoy lista, hagamoslo!


	2. Ofrenda de Sangre

**Antes que nada muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leyeron la historia, aquí está la segunda entrega, espero les guste y pues espero emocionada los comentarios, críticas y demás que quieran compartirme... sin más les dejo el capitulo. :)**

Cerré mis puños y mostre mis muñecas desnudas a Shion, el reposó su mano en ellas y me miró, no sentí nada pero al desprender mis ojos de su mirada la sangre había empezado a correr, como me lo ordenaron apreté los puños con toda la fuerza que pude mientras oraba para que los dioses miraran hacia nosotros y nos dieran la oportunidad de que esto resultara. Ver al Señor Albafica ahí tirado, inconsciente si teníamos suerte –muerto si no- era una imagen que me partía el corazón; el señor albafica era bueno y había luchado por nosotros, además de que era un hombre amable y aunque tal vez era un poco incomprendido se preocupaba por los demás a su manera, no merecía estar pasando por esto, ninguno de los caballeros lo merecía…

-Agasha, estas bien?

-Si Señor shion, estoy bien no se preocupe por mi soy fuerte y resistiré el tiempo que sea necesario para poder reparar la armadura del Señor Albafica.

-Agasha, si esto no llegara a funcionar, tu solamente estarías…

-No lo diga, si usted cree que no va a funcionar por favor, no lo diga… quiero, no, tengo que creeer que esto va a funcionar y que el Señor Albafica regresará con nosotros, no puedo… no quiero aceptar la idea de que no hay nada ya que hacer; de que el daño que hizo ese espectro es irreparable, lucharé a mi manera, hasta las últimas consecuencias para traerlo de regreso, lo haré aunque me cueste la vida; tal y como luchó el Señor Albafica por proteger mi aldea – y a mi- .

Cerré mis ojos pidiendo a los dioses que escucharan mis plegarias y vertiendo toda mi esperanza y mi fe en cada gota de sangre que resbalaba por mis muñecas olvidándome por completo del tiempo y del espacio solo observando el rostro amoratado del Señor Albafica y rogando por distinguir alguna señal de que estaba funcionando, de que la armadura estaba regresando a la vida y estaba haciendo el milagro de traer a su guardián con ella pero nada parecía cambiar, no existía ni el más mínimo detalle que revelara que el plan que habíamos trazada estuviera teniendo éxito, fue en ese momento que comencé a sentir que cálidas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas apreté mis puños con más fuerza

-Despierte, por favor despierte… Señor Albafica todos están preocupados por usted Atla, Shion… Yo estoy preocupada por usted… por favor, tiene que regresar usted no es de los que se deja vencer de esa manera, usted es fuerte y valiente, regrese Sus rosas los necesitan, la diosa Atena lo necesita, Shion, atla, los demás caballeros, quien será el guardián de la Armadura de Picis si usted no está?... yo, yo también…

En ese momento comencé a sentirme demasiado débil, mi vista comenzó a desenfocarse y mis piernas comenzaron a ceder, caí sobre mis rodillas; No, esto no puede estar sucediendo, no soy tan débil, tengo que resistir, se que esto va a funcionar tiene que funcionar! Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y toda la casa comenzó a dar vueltas –no te desmalles, no pierdas el conocimiento –

-Agasha!

- No! Estoy bien, por favor

-Es suficiente, no está funcionando tenemos que parar esto, no hay necesidad de que continúes.

-Señor Shion por favor no me detenga no me prive de la oportunidad de salvar al Señor Albafica y de apoyar por lo menos con eso a la causa de la Diosa Atena en su guerra contra El Dios Hades…

-Pero..

-Por favor…

-Agasha…

Creo que esta es una batalla que perderé, ya no puedo mantenerme así por mas tiempo, siento que la energía abandona mi cuerpo y ya no puedo hacer nada contra la dulce obscuridad que amenaza con cernirse sobre mi.

-Agasha! Despierta, Agasha!... no debimos permitir que esto sucediera Atla, todo esto fue en vano y ahora no solo hemos perdido a Albafica sino también a una inocente niña..

-Shion? La Armadura…. La armadura de Picis está resplandeciendo, Esta Renaciendo!


	3. El Despertar de la Rosa

**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y sugerencias de verdad eso es el combustible para mi imaginación :) **

**ariscereth**

**traté lo que pude de hacer un capítulo un poco más largo, espero te guste :P**

**CordeliaBlackCa**

**No te preocupes, no me lo tomo a pecho a decir verdad el es el estilo en el que más cómoda me siento escribiendo.. en primera persona.**

**alonesempa**

**Me da muchísimo gusto que te agrade mi historia, espero seguir cumpliendo tus ****expectativas**

**Goddess Rhiannon**

**Mil gracias por tus consejos, los pondré en practica... la verdad es que si me falta poner un poco de atención en los detalles... XD**

**Ahora, sin mas les dejo la tercera entrega... que lo disfruten...y siganme retroalimentando porfa **

Todo es solo una secuencia de sonidos confusos, luces y obscuridad, escucho que alguien está hablando con otra persona pero no entiendo lo que dicen, mi aturdimiento es demasiado ensordecedor, cada uno de mis músculos pesa toneladas y creo que mis parpados son la parte más pesada de mi cuerpo en este momento, un magnánimo dolor está reclamando cada uno de los más recónditos rincones de mi ser, sin embargo antes de darme por vencido en la guerra interna que sostengo contra el, una calidez llena de fuerza comienza a envolver mi cuerpo, siento como si alguien o algo estuviera inyectando renovada energía a mi mitigado cuerpo además de algo más… esperanza? Fe? Amor? Que es esto?. Pronto todo esta volviéndose más llevadero, el dolor, los huesos rotos… Todo se vuelve más ligero y creo que ahora puedo tener nuevamente el control de mis músculos, hay una imagen en mi cabeza… Que.. Quien es ella? La niña, la niña de las flores? Que , por que? Que hace ella en mi cabeza?.

Tan pronto como reconocí la imagen se esfuma, alejada de mi cabeza por el sonido de una voz:

-Shion? La Armadura…. La armadura de Piscis está resplandeciendo, Esta Renaciendo!

Que? Renaciendo? Eso quiere decir que mi armadura estaba muerta? Que yo estaba? …No, no puede ser, nadie –A excepción de Manigoldo tal vez- puede regresar de entre los muertos. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz familiar:

-Atla pronto corre a la casa de libra y pídele a Dokho que traiga hasta aquí la Armadura de Copa, la necesitamos con urgencia.

-Si!

Pasos, alguien corre, el sonido retumba en mi cabeza… Demasiado fuerte, demasiado ruido, demásiado…

-Demásiado Ruido, Shion- mi voz suena totalmente carente de fuerza y de voluntad, casi como un pesaroso susurro ronco y sin vida, no me reconozco al escucharme.

-Albafica! Estas Bien?

-No creo que bien Sea la palabra adecuada para mi estado, pero al menos creo que estoy vivo- Respondo aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de ganarle la batalla al dolor en mi interior.-Que sucedió, donde esta Minos?

-Minos está muerto, tu lo derrotaste- Me responde Shion con calma, orgullo y algo más en su voz pero no logro descifrar que.

-Bien espero que eso le sirva de lección, nadie me llama "Hermoso" y queda sin castigo- La pesada neblina que rodea mi mente me golpea a traición lanzándome nuevamente en la inconciencia.

Nuevamente sonidos, tal perece como si tratara de escuchar una voz que me habla mientras me encuentro sumergido en un rio de rápidos, solo distingo ruido y palabras a medias, siento que alguien trata de que me incorpore un poco alentándome a algo, pero en realidad no logro entender que es lo que me pide, me esfuerzo por alejar la niebla que me rodea concentrándome solamente en la voz de la persona que sostiene mi espalda, la reconozco… es la voz de … Dokho? Que hace el caballero de Libra en la casa de Aries?... mientras trato de encontrarle respuesta esa pregunta mi oído se agudiza un poco y me permite entender lo que quiere de mi

-Bebe, por favor Albafica Bebe

Es un mantra que repita varias veces antes de que sienta como acerca su mano a mi boca tratando de que ingiera algo de líquido de la misma

-Vamos Albafica, ya conseguiste lo más difícil, ahora solo bebe por favor…

Lo que sea que quiera que beba debe ser algo extraordinario ya que su insistencia e impaciencia me hacen saber que es de vital importancia que lo tome, hago acopio de todas las fuerzas que tengo para poder abrir un poco los labios y consigo tragar el líquido alojado en el improvisado recipiente que creó Dokho con su mano… El líquido es fresco y delicioso siento como desde el momento que entra en contacto con mis labios va dejando una estela de renovada energía en cada uno de los lugares que toca al viajar desde mi boca hasta mi estómago, es como si ese líquido estuviera ayudando a sanar mis heridas desde adentro, siento como mis huesos se recuperan, como mis músculos se relajan, inclusive empiezo a pensar con más claridad y mi cuerpo se siente muchísimo más ligero que antes, quien pudiera pensar que simple Agua podría hacer eso

-Gracias Dokho, quien hubiera pensado que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de agua- al volver a escuchar mi voz me reconozco en ella, ya no suena como lo hacía la primera vez que intenté hablar

-No es nada Albafica, y no es simple agua, es agua proveniente de la Armadura de Copa.

-La Armadura de copa? Y como llegó hasta aquí?

-Larga historia, te prometo que después de que todo acabe tendremos una charla sobre eso, ahora hay cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos, te sientes mejor?

-Extrañamente si, con cada minuto que pasa siento como si algo regenerara mi cuerpo desde adentro y me devolviera el control de todos y cada uno de mis músculos.

-Magnífico, crees que puedas levantarte?

-Levantarme?-levantarme? Eso quiere decir que estoy apoyado contra el cuerpo de Dokho, lo que significa que … mi sangre… Sin dar tiempo a que mis músculos protesten, me levanto y doy un salto en lo que creo es la dirección opuesta a donde se encuentra Dokho y me alejo de el lo más rápido que puedo.

-Aléjate de mi, No me toques!- Mi voz es un grito que se escucha aún más intimidante y duro de lo que en realidad pretendía; un segundo después de mi inesperado movimiento, las rodillas amenazan con traicionarme haciendo que casi me desvanezca nuevamente, logro posar mi mano en algo firme una pared creo

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Albafica, hemos tomado todas las precauciones necesarias en cuanto a lo que tu sangre se refiere

Siento su cosmo tratando de acercarse a mi

-Te dije… que no te acercaras- mi voz suena intimidante

-Está bien, mantendré mi distancia, pero Albafica… estas seguro que te encuentras bien? No haz abierto aún los ojos…


	4. El Misterio del Ángel

**De verdad tuve problemas para escribir este capítulo así que espero sus reviews ahora más que nunca.**

**ariscereth, ****alonesempai y ****CordeliaBlackCat les dejo este capitulo un poco más largo que los anteriores :P**

Tengo que detener a esta pequeña antes de que comprometa más su vida, creo que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos…

-Es suficiente, no está funcionando tenemos que parar esto, no hay necesidad de que continúes

-Señor Shion por favor no me detenga no me prive de la oportunidad de salvar al Señor Albafica y de apoyar por lo menos con eso a la causa de la Diosa Atena en su guerra contra El Dios Hades…

-Pero…

-Por favor…

-Agasha…- Pero que voluntad y valentía! Esta pequeña tiene un espíritu inquebrantable y su cosmoenergia es dulce y cálida… Pero que demonios? Su energía… está menguando; se desmaya!, ha sacrificado casi la mayor parte de su sangre

-Agasha! Despierta, Agasha!...no debimos permitir que esto sucediera Atla, todo esto fue en vano y ahora no solo hemos perdido a Albafica sino también a una inocente niña..

-Shion? La Armadura…. La armadura de Piscis está resplandeciendo, Esta Renaciendo!

Renaciendo? Lo logró?! Esta pequeña logro revivir la armadura muerta de Albafica!

-Atla pronto corre a la casa de libra y pídele a Dokho que traiga hasta aquí la Armadura de Copa, la necesitamos con urgencia.

-Si!

-Vamos pequeña, resiste… lo más difícil ya pasó, ahora solo por favor mantente con vida para que sea un ganar – ganar para todos, la ayuda viene en camino, pequeña Agasha, pequeña guerrera, Aguanta por favor

-Demasiado Ruido, Shion

Qué demonios?

-Albafica! Estas Bien?

-No creo que bien Sea la palabra adecuada para mi estado, pero al menos creo que estoy vivo, que sucedió, donde esta Minos?

Ah! Ahí está, el orgullo de Albafica… En Efecto, creo que esta pequeña realizó el milagro de traerle de nuevo a la vida

-Minos está muerto, tú lo derrotaste…

-Bien espero que eso le sirva de lección, nadie me llama "Hermoso" y queda sin castigo…

- Aunque eso casi te cuesta la vida… un ángel peleó a tu lado depositando esperanza, fe y confianza ciegamente en ti y tu poder, inclusive se podría decir que te ha traído de la mano desde el mundo de los muertos

-…

-Albafica?

-Ya estoy aquí Shion, que es lo que ha sucedido para que necesitas la armadura de copa con tanta urgencia? Que demonios? Que le pasó a Albafica? Quien es esa pequeña entre tus brazos? Demonios Shion parece que aquí sucedió una masacre!

-No hay tiempo ahora de charla, sumerge tu capa en la armadura de copa, envuélvete con ella y trata de hacer que Albafica beba un poco de agua- le dije a Dokho mientras tomaba a la pequeña Agasha entre mis brazos para acercarla a la armadura de copa e intentar que recobrara la conciencia para que ella también bebiera un poco- No te preocupes pequeña, no permitiré que el cuerpo de alguien tan puro como tu vuelva a tocar el suelo, es lo menos que te debemos, quédate con nosotros lucha como lo hiciste por regresar la armadura a la vida…

-Cómo?! Eso quiere decir que Albafica?

-Así es Dokho, Minos murió pero Albafica quedó en muy mal estado y esta pequeña brindó su sangre para revivir la armadura de Piscis y así tratar de recuperar a su protector de las garras del inframundo…

-En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder

-Así es, esta pequeña también está al borde de la muerte y espero que la armadura de copa nos ayude a traerla de regreso- Su cuerpo es tan frágil entre mis brazos, es tan pequeña y menuda, creo que cada día me convenzo más de que los seres humanos somos capaces de lograr milagros y en este momento yo necesito lograr uno para que ella recobre el conocimiento- Vamos pequeña, bebe, No puedes morir, por favor por favor- Siento como trata de reunir sus fuerzas para beber, separa un poco sus labios e ingiere el líquido que se encuentra en la palma de mi mano.

-Señor Shion- Su voz es un susurro- lo logramos? Reparamos la armadura del Sr Albafica?

-No te preocupes pequeña, lo lograste la armadura está reparada ahora lo único que debemos hacer es procurar que tú también quedes como nueva; duerme un poco, descansa que te prometo todo estará bien cuando despiertes- Al escuchar esto me regaló una sonrisa, era como si estuviera esperando que le diera permiso para poder descansar.

-Como está la pequeña?- la voz de Dokho interrumpió mis cavilaciones desde el suelo junto al cuerpo de Albafica

-Se repondrá pero necesita descanso, crees que podrás arreglártelas para que Albafica también beba un poco mientras llevo a la pequeña a descansar un poco?

-Sin Problema, yo me encargo de regar la rosa..

-Muchas Gracias Dokho, Atla por favor ven conmigo, deberás quedarte con Agasha hasta que recupere el conocimiento y se sienta un poco mejor…

-Pero Yo tengo que dar un importante aviso al patriarca…

-Lo sé y no pretendo que incumplas tu misión, solo podrías por favor esperar un momento hasta que pueda encontrar a alguien que cuide de la pequeña?

-Está bien, lo haré

Mientras conducía a Atla y a Agasha a un lugar seguro para que la pequeña pudiera descansar lo último que escuche fue la voz de Dokho

-Bueno Rosita, creo que ahora somos solo tú y yo..

Una vez que dejé a la pequeña y a Atla instalados emprendí mi regreso al lugar donde se encontraba Dokho y Albafica, al llegar me di cuenta que Albafica ya estaba consciente y que nuestro plan había funcionado… gracias a los dioses

-Gracias Dokho, quien hubiera pensado que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de agua

-No es nada Albafica, y no es simple agua, es agua proveniente de la Armadura de Copa.

-La Armadura de copa? Y como llegó hasta aquí?

-Larga historia, te prometo que después de que todo acabe tendremos una charla sobre eso, ahora hay cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos, te sientes mejor?

-Extrañamente si, con cada minuto que pasa siento como si algo regenerara mi cuerpo desde adentro y me devolviera el control de todos y cada uno de mis músculos.

-Magnífico, crees que puedas levantarte?

-Levantarme?

De repente vi como Albafica dió un salto arrastrando su débil cuerpo lejos de Dokho, creo que era obvio que algo como esto sucediera sigue preocupándose por su sangre envenenada ya que no sabe que la capa de Dokho esta empapada con agua de la Armadura de Copa haciéndola así inmune a su veneno, se nota que aún está muy débil ya que da un tras pié unos segundos después de alejarse se hubiera desvanecido de no ser por que apoyó su brazo contra una de las paredes

-Aléjate de mi, No me toques!

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Albafica, hemos tomado todas las precauciones necesarias en cuanto a lo que tu sangre se refiere

Veo que Dokho trata de acercarse a él nuevamente… No debería, solo logrará que se sienta acorralado

-Te dije… que no te acercaras- La amenaza de Piscis resonó en el silencio

-Está bien, mantendré mi distancia, pero Albafica… estas seguro que te encuentras bien? No has abierto aún los ojos…

-Creo que es obvio que no se encuentra del todo bien Dokho, Albafica por que no descansas un poco por lo menos hasta que el agua que bebiste haga efecto en tu cuerpo completamente – Utilizando telequinesis moví un pequeño sillón hasta el costado de Albafica

-No te acerques Shion

-No te preocupes, no lo haré solo baja tu mano encontraras un pequeño sillón a tu derecha puedes descansar ahí mientras te recuperas por completo, en cuanto a lo que dijo Dokho es verdad, se tomaron las medidas necesarias para protegernos de tu sangre así que no debes preocuparte por nosotros

-Si no te molesta me gustaría descansar en mis propios aposentos…

-Claro que no me molesta, de hecho Dokho puede ayudarte a llegar hasta ahí ya que él es quien se "inmunizó", por decirlo de alguna manera, de tu veneno pero antes de que te vayas puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro Shion, después de lo que has hecho por mí lo que sea…

-Bueno, siendo así serán dos… El primero es que no me des todo el crédito por esto y el segundo es que me des tu palabra de que no saldrás de tus aposentos hasta que haya hablado contigo sobre lo que acaba de suceder

-Lo que acaba de suceder? A que te refieres?

-Paciencia Albafica, todo a su tiempo… Tengo tu palabra?

-Tienes mi palabra de honor que así será

-Muy bien ahora deja que Dokho te acompañe hasta tus aposentos

-Pero lo que aún no logro descifrar es como puede Dokho ser inmune a el veneno de mi sangre?

-Larga historia Albafica ahora, permite que te envuelva en mi capa y te contaré en el camino…


	5. El Caballero de la Rosa

Nuevo Capítulo gente! espero les guste y sigo en espera de sus comments y reviews... ya que estos son el combustible de mi imaginación

En el momento en el que abrí los ojos me cegó una luz sobrecogedora, Estoy muerta acaso? Será este el túnel del que todo mundo habla, el que tiene la luz al final que te conduce hasta el descanso eterno?... Creía estar yendo hacia la luz pero una vez que mis pupilas se acostumbraron lo primero que distinguieron fue un techo de inmaculado color blanco, Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es al Señor Shion diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien cuando despertara pero… Dónde está el?

-Señor Shion?

-El no está aquí por el momento tuvo que ausentarse debido a unos asuntos urgentes respecto a la guerra, yo cuidare de ti, no te preocupes estas segura.

Me respondió un voz dulce e imponente, lo cual me llevo a dirigir la mirada hacia un pequeño banco de madera situado a un lado de la cama donde descansaba, la dueña de la voz era un mujer hermosa, el retrato vivo de alguna diosa o una excelente guerrera se notaba que era peleadora con una condición física impecable y un figura envidiable, su rostro era dulce y sus rasgos suaves, estoy segura que algo debe tener ella que ver con el Sr Shion ya que lleva las mismas marcas púrpura en la frente -Muchas Gracias pero sin afán de ofender, quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Yuzuriha caballero plateado de la grulla

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Agasha, mil disculpas por las molestias que le he causado Señorita caballero- Le comenté mientras me enderezaba en la cama tratando de levantarme y salir de ahí, la verdad es que asumo que no ha de ser entretenido para alguien de su rango estar atada a una pequeña convaleciente- Si me permite en cuanto me acicale un poco emprenderé el camino a casa y le ahorraré las molestias.

-No es molestia alguna Agasha y además no puedes marcharte aún, tu estado es muy delicado ya que perdiste mucha sangre y para alguien que no tiene entrenamiento alguno el proceso de recuperación es un poco más largo

-Disculpe por mi atrevimiento Señorita Caballero…

-Por favor solo llámame Yuzuriha- me dijo dirigiéndome una pequeña y cálida sonrisa

-Disculpe Señorita Yuzuriha- Vi como al decir esto su boca se curveo un poco hacia arriba en señal divertida.

-De verdad solo Yuzuriha, si el señorita ni el que te dirijas a mi de usted, mi nombre es solo Yuzuriha y por favor debes tutearme

-Esta bien Solo Yuzuriha – Le respondí tratando de hacer una broma que logró una pequeña y cantarina semicarcajada de su parte- puedo preguntarle, quiero decir –aclaré mi garganta – puedo preguntarte que fue lo que pasó mientras me encontraba inconsciente?

-Si te refieres a Albafica – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa lo cual hizo que el color me subiera a las mejillas en centésimas de segundo- está bien, se está recuperando en sus aposentos, lo que hiciste por su armadura y el agua que bebió de la armadura de coma han logrado su pronta recuperación, el muere por regresar al campo de batalla pero la Diosa Atena le ha prohibido pelear por el momento, por otro lado la guerra sigue y nos enteramos que Alone está pintando un lienzo con el cual piensa acabar totalmente con la humanidad- Al escuchar esto me quedé totalmente paralizada.

-Hay algo más que pueda hacer para ayudarles en esta guerra?

-Si, debes mejorar… si de verdad quieres ayudar lo que puedes hacer es esforzarte por ponerte bien lo mas pronto posible ya que los caballeros de Libra y Aries sin mencionar a la Diosa Atena y el Patriarca están muy preocupados por tu estado de salud y debo decir que si les quitamos ese peso de encima estaríamos ayudando muchísimo su causa en la guerra Santa

-No existe algo más que pueda hacer? Digo aparte de desarrollar un super poder curativo que solo sirva en mi persona?

-Por el momento eso es todo lo que se me ocurre, debido a que no eres un santo ni tienes entrenamiento como tal, tu cosmos aunque puedo decir que es grande, nos es inútil ya que no sabes utilizarlo, canalizarlo o dirigirlo

Ouch, sus palabras rezumbaron en mi cabeza como si en lugar de hablar me hubiera golpeado con uno de sus torneados brazos directamente en la mandíbula, nunca me había sentido tan impotente e inútil en toda mi vida, sabía que la siguiente pregunta reafirmaría lo que ya se sabe de mi persona pero la verdad es que Yuzuriha ya pensaba que era alguien inútil en primer lugar así que una confirmación no estará de más – Y… Que es el Cosmos?

-El cosmos Es la energía que conforma, rodea y vive en el interior de todos los seres vivos, por lo regular la mayoría de las personas no sabe utilizar esta energía aunque todos la poseen, es la base de las habilidades y el poder de nosotros los caballeros ya que antes de poder aprender a realizar cualquier ataque primero debemos de tener un conocimiento del cosmos y como poder utilizarlos a nuestro favor y voluntad

-Y tu… me podrías enseñar como usar mi cosmos?

-Eso que me pides es un gran reto, por no decir casi imposible en este momento debido a que para poder aprender a utilizar y manipular nuestro cosmos los caballero pasamos por un arduo entrenamiento el cual lleva hasta el liminte nuestro cuerpo y nuestros sentidos, es agotador y muy pesado, debido a tu estado no podría en este momento hacerlo…

-Por favor, se que en este momento es imposible que me hagas pasar por un entrenamiento como el que tu llevaste pero debe haber algunos "ejercicios" o algo así que me puedas enseñar, por lo menos para poder conocer o desarrollar un poco la energía de mi cosmos…

-Te diré algo, si prometes poner todo de tu parte para mejorarte rápido te enseñaré algunas cosas, a fin de cuentas yo te protegeré por un tiempo y no puedo salir de esta casa a menos que tu estés mejor, por lo menos así no nos aburriremos, que te parece- me dijo levantando una de sus perfectas cejas

-Trato hecho!- La sonrisa en mi cara era tan grande que si en este momento Alone se me pusiera enfrente y me amenazara de muerte aun así no se borraría… aunque …aun debía hacerle una pregunta más a Yuzuriha- Mmm Yuzuriha- le dije retorciendo la manta que me cubría entre mis manos- Crees que pueda ver al señor Albafica?

-Lo sabía! – Me dijo con una sonrisa – claro que podrás verlo –Mi cara se alegró cual pequeño al que le muestran su golosina favorita – Pero hasta que estes 100 % mejorada – Y se opacó como cuando la quitan de su vista – Aunque estoy segura que él te verá a ti antes de que tu logres verlo a el…

Que? Literalmente escuché mi corazón palpitar tan fuerte que estaba segura ella, Dokho, el Sr Shion y todos los Santos en kilómetros a la redonda podían escucharlo -A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que ha venido a verte cuando piensa que estamos dormidas, debe creer que no noto su presencia, pero sé que está ahí aunque finjo que no me doy cuenta porque la primera vez que vino lo sorprendí y mejor se retiró, solo para regresar alrededor de 2 horas más tarde ya entrada la madrugada- Me dijo con un dedo en la barbilla y la mirada entornada hacia el techo en una mueca pensativa

-Entonces… crees que venga el día de hoy?

-Eso no lo podría asegurar pero, que te parece si para matar el tiempo entre ahora y las altas horas de la madrugada te tomas los remedios que tengo aquí y empezamos con ese entrenamiento?

-Muy bien, solo si me permites antes tomar un rápido baño

-Estas segura de que puedes levantarte?

-Claro que si, no te preocupes además el hecho de estar convaleciente no es razón para estar sucia.

Y así me dirigí al baño sonriente mientras con toda la fe de mi corazón le pedía a cronos y a cualquier dios que me estuviera escuchando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible para que llegara la noche y con ella Mi caballero de la Rosa


	6. La Revelación del Carnero

**Hey Chic s! Aquí les dejo la sexta entrega de la historia, creo hasta ahora que es mi capítulo favorito XD - No se si debería decir eso - Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, espero sus comentarios y reviews... sin más los dejo para que lean . **

Unos días después de mi batalla con Minos y de mi recuperación misteriosa me encontraba descansando un poco después de haber realizado un pequeño entrenamiento y de haber checado las barreras de las rosas sangrientas que conducían a la cámara del patriarca, en cuanto me puse cómodo, me relajé y me desprendí de la armadura sentí un cosmos familiar aproximándose a la Casa de Piscis, acto seguido escuche una voz que retumbó en el abovedado espacio de la casa

-Pido permiso para pasar a tu casa

-permiso concedido, puedes continuar tu camino, te diriges hacia la cámara del patriarca?

-No, de hecho pedí permiso para pasar a tu casa, no por tu casa, Albafica… es a ti a quien vengo a ver en esta ocasión

-Y que es lo que te trae a mi casa Shion?

Desde las sombras la silueta del caballero de Aries comenzó a tomar forma a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde yo me encontraba

-Te comenté que tenía que resolver el misterio de tu "milagrosa" recuperación, jamás he faltado a una promesa y es por eso que estoy aquí- Me dijo a medida que se acercaba más y más a mi deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, se que Shion me ha expresado en innumerables ocasiones que no le teme a mi sangre pero creo que es muchísimo más seguro que las personas en general no se acerquen demasiado

-Muy bien Shion, la verdad es que ese tema en específico ha sido una de las razones por las cuales mi paz mental se ha visto perturbada- Ese y el rostro que vi en mi cabeza mientras estaba al borde de la muerte

-Muy bien, para eso estoy aquí, pero antes de comenzar dime… Como te encuentras?

-Me encuentro bien, mis heridas externas están totalmente curadas y las internas siguen en proceso, se que nada de eso hubiera sucedido, o por lo menos no tan rápido de no ser por ti, por lo que te agradezco infinitamente

-Albafica, si no mal recuerdo te pedí como favor que no me dieras todo el crédito sobre lo de tu recuperación, de hecho creo que soy yo quien menos crédito tiene en todo el proceso

-A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no fui yo quien apostó todo para traerte de regreso, de hecho yo simplemente plantee una posibilidad, alguien más la llevó acabo y fue esa persona quien te recató de las garras de la muerte, yo fui meramente un actor secuendario

-No entiendo, podrías explicarte?

-Verás, una vez que la batalla termino y tu cuerpo quedo despedazado, se planteó la posibilidad de intentar traerte de vuelta reparando tu armadura, se duce que una armadura que vuelve a la vida logra transmitir a su guardian la misma fuerza con la que ella regresa, esta fue la premisa utilizada para tratarte después de la batalla, pero como sabrás el renacer de la armadura involucra bastantes piezas por decirlo de alguna manera, por lo que fue necesario hacer uso de una gran cantidad de polvo de estrellas y obviamente necesitábamos la pieza mas importante…

-Sangre

-Así es

Ya sospechaba que Shion era una persona bondadosa y que a pesar de que no he sido precisamente fraterno con el no dudaría en entregar su propia vida para ayudar a sus compañeros, el es simplemente una excelente persona -Tú?... Sacrificaste tu sangre para revivir mi armadura?

-Hemos llegado a la razón por la cual te pedí que no me dieras el todo crédito…-Es más modesto de lo que pensé

-Lo que hiciste por mí Shion es algo que jamás podré pagarte se que la cantidad de sangre que se necesita para revivir una armadura es demasiada y lleva al donador al borde de la muerte, arriesgaste tu vida por recuperar la mía y por eso te estaré agradecido y además he contraído una deuda contigo de por vida…

-No, no lo estás ya que no fui yo quien donó la sangre

-Que? Acaso Dokho..?- antes de que terminara mi pregunta Shion negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que tampoco fue el caballero de libra quien donó su sangre a mi armadura- Acaso… Atla entonces..?

-No, la persona que donó su sangre no está siquiera relacionada con los Caballeros de Atena

-Como?! A que te Refieres?

-Verás, recuerdas que cuando cortaste el ataque de la marioneta cósmica que Minos me lanzó ahí se encontraba alguien más observando la pelea? Había una cuarta persona en esa villa, una cuarta persona que presenció en funeral de flores…

En ese momento como se empezaron a reproducir en mi cabeza las imágenes de la última pelea que había sostenido…

-…Esto que vez aquí es mi pared de cristal y bloqueará tu ataque, Albafica dio su vida para proteger esté lugar y no voy a permitir que tu lo destruyas.

-Maldito seas!

-Termino…

-Señor Albafica!

-No te Acerques a mi niña!...

Tiene razón, la niña de las flores, la niña de las flores se encontraba en ese lugar, además de que siguió a Shion mientras trasladaba mi cuerpo al santuario

-Quieres decir que..?

-Así es, la pequeña que observó todo es la persona que arriesgo su vida sacrificando su sangre para traer de vuelta la armadura de piscis y a su guardián…

-Pero ella no es una caballero, el proceso es demasiado fuerte inclusive para los caballeros que controlan por completo sus sentidos y su cosmo, entonces… - La furia empezó a a crecer dentro de mi, como era posible que un ser inocente como esa pequeña haya muerto solo por tratar de regresarme a la vida, como es que alguien inocente ha vuelto a morir por mi culpa, no cabe duda que mi persona solo trae desgracia y muerte a los que me rodean…a los que me importan- Como pudiste! - Le grité acusatoriamente a Shion dejando salir toda la furia que se arremolinaba en mi interior- Como demonios pudiste dejar que una pequeña inocente sacrificara su vida!, era solo una niña!, ella merecía vivir, que clase de caballero eres Shion de Aries dime que clase de caballero toma la vida de uno de los inocentes que juramos proteger solo para reparar una armadura?

-Albafica, yo

-No! No quiero intercambiar palabras con un ser humano tan vil como tu!- Sentía como por el simple hecho de estar mirado a Shion mi cosmo empezaba a arder demandando que vengara la muerte de la hermosa y frágil pequeña que conocí aquel día lluvioso corriendo hacia el santuario, ella era tan pura, su cosmo energía era tan cálida… ella no merecía que su vida terminara así yo, tomaría venganza por su muerte – Prepárate Shion de Aries voy a tomar tu vida para vengar a esa pequeña niña que dejaste morir!

-Albafica, espera!

-Rosas Sangri…- A unos segundos de lanzar mi ataque contra Shion, las palabras que escuche detuvieron el tiempo por completo

-Agasha no está muerta!

-Agasha? Quieres decir…?

-Así es, el nombre de la pequeña es Agasha y no está muerta…


	7. El Despertar del Ángel

**Nuevo capítulo!**

**espero les guste xD**

Después de darme los pormenores de como se dieron las cosas para que mi "recuperación misteriosa" surtiera efecto, Shion se dirigió a mi una vez mas

-Albafica, te encuentras demasiado callado, pasa algo con lo que te acabo de contar, tienes alguna duda al respecto?

-No Shion es solo que no logro entender por qué una pequeña a la cual no conozco haría algo así por mi?

-Alguna vez leí que en algunas ocasiones mientras caminas por la vida sin sentido y en la obscuridad, te encuentras con algo simplemente bueno, no hay razón exacta para eso pero, no crees que es una prueba mas de que nuestra misión no es del todo vacía?

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Me refiero a que siempre peleamos para proteger el amor, la justicia, la verdad, la paz y la bondad entre muchas otras cosas, muchos de nosotros peleamos a ciegas, ya que existen muchas cosas de las que decimos proteger que aún no hemos experimentado esta es una prueba que te da la vida de que la bondad existe en este mundo y que nada, ni el orgullo, está por encima de un corazón bondadoso que busca solo ayudar al prójimo

-Tiene sentido lo que dices, Shion, pero aún así me gustaría hablar con la Pequeña Agasha… Agasha…- Decir su nombre por primera vez en voz alta parecía surreal en alguien como yo, desde que mi maestro murió a nadie le había permitido que hiciera algo por mi o que demostrara alguna clase de sentimiento, me encerré dentro de mi caparazón dorado y decidí no salir ni dejar entrar a nadie ya que no quería lastimar a las personas pero principalmente no quería volver a pasar por aquel dolor tan grande que me causó el perder a mi querido maestro- Crees que pueda verla hoy?

-La verdad es que ella aun se encuentra inconsciente, en recuperación, como te comenté perdió mucha sangre en el proceso y ahora mismo necesita descansar, tal vez cuando recobre el sentido y haya descansado propiamente unos días podrás hablar con ella

- Está bien Shion, tienes razón pero te molestaría decirme si es que se encuentra en el santuario?

-Así es, ella se encuentra en el santuario, en este momento se encuentra en uno de los aposentos de la casa del patriarca bajo el cuidado y protección de un caballero plateado, así que no tienes que preocuparte, considero yo que lo mejor sería que te fortalecieras y una vez que los dos se encuentren en óptimas condiciones pueden intercambiar palabras sobre lo sucedido… Albafica, si no te molesta puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que no me molesta, Shion, adelante

-Creo que muy a pesar de que se que Agasha tiene un enorme corazón y que habría realizado esta hazaña por cualquier caballero tu no habrías reaccionado en la manera que lo hiciste por cualquier persona y es más que obvio que se habían visto antes, de donde la conoces?

Sabía que tarde o temprano eso tenía que salir a la luz, el escuchar la predecible pregunta de Shion me saco una leve sonrisa – Pues verás, yo conocí a la pequeña un día lluvioso en el santuario, me encontraba haciendo mi guardia vespertina cuando empezó una copiosa lluvia mientras daba mi recorrido la pequeña apareció en mi camino llevando un hermoso ramo de flores, levemente la escuche decirse creo que a ella misma que la lluvia podría hacer que las flores murieran, lo dijo con una tristeza tan profunda que me enterneció, la verdad es que jamás pensé que conocería a alguien que se entristeciera de esa manera – la misma que yo – al ver morir a unas "simples" flores por lo que al cruzarme en su camino la cubrí con mi capa, quiso acercarse a agradecerme por el gesto pero no se lo permití y esa fue la primera vez que la vi…

-La Primera?

-Si, la primera

-Quieres decir que la haz visto más de una vez?... Vaya! Y pensar que a nosotros no nos dejas ni acercarnos

-No te confundas Shion, respondiendo a tu pregunta si, la he visto más de una vez de hecho la he visto dos veces

-Solo Dos veces?

-Así es, solo la he visto dos veces

-Y haz hablado con ella?

-No, de hecho jamás he cruzado ni una sola palabra con la pequeña

-Entonces la segunda vez?

-La segunda vez que la vi me dirigía a las afueras de la villa a montar guardia y prepara el jardín de rosas sangrientas para Minos y sus Espectros, iba caminando por la villa y la note de reojo vi que quería acercarse por lo que en lugar de permitir que lo hiciera solo atiné a regalarle una rosa y prometerle que cuidaría de la villa

-Así que de ahí salió la rosa…

-A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que la razón por la cual terminé en los hilos de la marioneta cósmica de Minos fue porque me interpuse ante su ataque para proteger a una pequeña, la cual había sido blanco del ataque en primer lugar, mientras me dirigía a intervenir alcance a escuchar que Minos le cuestionaba sobre si te conocía o no y sobre el origen de la rosa que llevaba prendada al pecho

-Quieres decir que Minos la atacó porque la relacionó conmigo? No cabe duda que mi sola existencia en la vida de otra persona solo traerá consecuencias fatales para aquellos que se vean involucrados conmigo- Aunque esa idea ya la tenía incrustada en mi cabeza y corazón desde que mi maestro perdió la vida, desde ese entonces no me había dolido tanto el reafirmar esa posibilidad

-Sabes, olvida lo que dije, lo más probable es que sean tonterías, tal vez fue solo una coincidencia y aquí estoy yo sacando conjeturas…

-No te preocupes Shion, no puedes hacerme sentir mas mal de lo que ya me siento dijeses lo que dijeses… Si eres gustoso puedes continuar descansando un poco yo tengo que dar un pequeño paseo y revisar las barreras de rosas que conectan mi casa con la del patriarca – mentí – muchísimas gracias por la plática y más aun muchísimas gracias por la revelación

-No hay de que Albafica

Me dirigí al jardín donde se encontraban las rosas demoniacas y comencé a caminar por el sin rumbo fijo solo pensando en que era lo que había incitado a esa pequeña a arriesgar su vida por mi, mientras vagaba por aquel jardín sin darme cuenta el cielo se obscureció y me encontré frente a las escalinatas que dan directamente a la cámara del patriarca, no tenía idea de la hora pero ahí estaba yo, a unos insignificantes metros de la pequeña que había casi dado su vida por mi, de repente y sin darme cuenta comencé a adentrarme y a buscar el lugar donde ella se encontraba, sinceramente ni yo mismo entendía esa necesidad de verla, de hablar con ella mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un cosmo que me atacó de la nada

-Sal de las sombras y muéstrate!, dime quien eres!- Dijo una voz femenina

-No debes preocuparte, no estoy aquí para hacer daño mi nombre es Albafica de Piscis…

-Albafica, mi nombre es Yuzuriha caballero plateado de Grulla – Se presentó ante mi la mujer que me había atacado, así conque ella es quien custodia a Agasha? Creo que he dado en el blanco – disculpe pero pasa algo, se siente mal, ha entrado algún espectro al santuario?

-No, perdona que te ponga en alerta innecesaria, solo necesitaba hablar con el patriarca, es todo…

-A estas horas, de verdad no pasa nada grave?- Me replicó la mujer poniéndome verdaderamente nervioso ya que no quería que nadie supiera que iba con la intensión de ver a Agasha

-Mmm – me aclaré la garganta en busca de algo que decir- Si, la verdad es que… que… me siento un poco mal, si eso … me siento mal y creí que el podía ayudarme con… con.. con la armadura de copa

-La armadura de copa se encuentra en la casa de Libra, lamento decirle que aquí no la encontrará además de que el patriarca no se encuentra en sus aposentos en estos momentos, el se encuentra en la cámara de Atena… Lo siento

-No te preocupes, está bien… gracias por la información… me dirigiré entonces a la casa de libra, con tu permiso- tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, así que sin dudarlo me dí la vuelta y me alejé tan veloz como pude hacerlo sin despertar sospecha alguna, una vez afuera me maldije a mi mismo pensando en lo estúpido que me había comportado, por que? Por que demonios había ido hasta ahí? Que era esta nueva necesidad que se había creado en mi interior exigiéndome ver a la pequeña mujer convaleciente que ahí descansaba? No solo era tremendamente tonto el asecharla, si no que ella aun no podría hablar conmigo ya que estaba totalmente fuera de si… no se que era más estúpido, el hecho de que haya ido a buscarla pensando en que podría colarme a sus aposentos sin que nadie me viera aun sabiendo que estaba custodiada o el hecho de que en este momento estaba pensando en dejar pasar unas horas y volverlo a intentar, mientras me debatía entre esas dos ideas me encaminé de regreso a la casa de Piscis pensando en recostarme y dejar que el sueño me impidiera hacer nuevamente algo estúpido pero una vez ya listo, recostado en la cama además y aburrido de tanto tiempo que había pasado solo dándome vueltas de un lado a otro me dí cuenta que era inútil, no iba a conciliar el sueño, no iba a poder quitar esta urgencia por ver a esa pequeña de mi ser así Alone se presentara y me arrancara el corazón con sus propias manos… espera, de verdad pese eso?- Que demonios te pasa Alabifica!- me dije en voz alta – Es solo una niña, por Atena, compórtate!- me dejé caer en el colchón una vez mas dispuesto a no perder traicionar mi orgullo y dirigirme a la cámara del patriarca una vez mas - Que demonios –Dije levantándome de un salto – Si tengo cuidado nadie se dará cuenta de que esta vez mi orgullo no fue tan valioso – y así emprendí el camino a la cámara del patriarca maldiciéndome por lo bajo por no tener el suficiente autocontrol.

Una vez ahí entré de la manera mas sigilosa que pude solo para encontrarme a la caballero de la grulla descansando junto a la cama en donde se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, emanaba tanta paz y tranquilidad que el solo verla dormir aliviaría el espíritu quebrado de cualquier persona, sinceramente no se cuento tiempo pasó antes de que saliera de mi trance y decidiera abandonar el lugar, lo único que si se es que fue una absolutamente mala idea haber seguido mis malditos instintos y entrar a esa habitación, ahora era imposible que dejara de hacerlo.

Todas las noches desde aquella lograba escabullirme sin despertar la caballero de la grulla para poder pasar por la cámara del patriarca y ver dormir a ese hermoso ángel, si era hermosa dormida no me imagino que clase de belleza debería ser cuando despertara o cuando riera, una de las tantas noches que me encaminé a su habitación sentí un pequeño cambio, comencé a notar un cosmo cálido y hermoso que si bien era grande se notaba que no estaba entrenado pensé que era algún aprendiz que había sido enviado a la cámara del patriarca por algún asunto pero en cuento me adentré en la misma me dí cuenta de que el cosmo provenía de la habitación de la pequeña lo cual me animó a seguir adelante, una vez dentro de la habitación el hecho de que no se encontrara ahí el caballero de la grulla no fue la única sorpresa, si no que me dí cuenta que el cosmo pertenecía a la pequeña ese cálido y hermoso cosmo pertenecía a Agasha, mi Agasha… Mi Agasha? Pero que demonios estás pensando Albafica, compórtate, sabes que jamás será TU Agasha a menos que quieras matarla con solo saludarla… no seas Idiota! …

Mientras me encontraba absorto reprendiéndome por los pensamientos estúpidos que se generaban en mi cabeza unos hermosos ojos Verdes me miraban curiosos no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello si la dueña de esos hermosos ojos no se hubiera dirigido a mi con la voz más hermosa que había escuchado jamás

-Se encuentra bien Sr. Albafica?


	8. Así entre Rosas Como Entre Flores

Aquí la nueva entrega, espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció.

Mil gracias de verdad a todos quienes siguen esta historia por regalarme 5 minutitos de su vida y dedicarse a leerla :)

- Se encuentra bien Sr Albafica?- fue todo lo que atiné a decir, para mi sorpresa el estaba ahí frente a mi con una cara de confusión y teniendo lo que parecía ser una discusión con su yo interno. No contestó, de hecho el silenció fue algo mas que incómodo para los dos, así que decidí continuar a pesar de lo apenada que me encontraba

– se siente bien? Le duele algo? Le apetece un poco de agua? – dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente en la cama tratando de moverme lo mas despacio posible, me daba la impresión de que si me movía demasiado rápido saldría huyendo como animalito acorralado, tome la jarra con agua que se encontraba en el pequeño banco a un lado de la cama, vertí un poco de líquido en un vaso de cristal y se lo ofreci, mi mano quedo estirada ahí mas de lo que hubiera querido fijamente inspeccionada por la mirada azul cobalto del santo sin armadura que se encontraba totalmente absorto en lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad sus ojos empezaron a recorrer primero el vaso que estaba sosteniendo, después paso por mi mano, mi muñeca, brazo, hombro hasta que se topó con mis ojos, en cuento su mirada y la mia se cruzaron sentí como en su mirada se reflejaban mil emociones algunas que pude entender como la tristeza y el anhelo y algunas otras que la verdad no sabría como explicar, los segundos que bajó la guardia fueron rápidamente seguidos por una expresión de hierro, como si hubiera encerrado todos esos sentimientos en una bóveda con llave y además hubiera construido una pared invisible que nadie jamás podría derribar, todo pasó tan rápido que si no fuera porque el seguía ahí de pie frente a mi hubiera creído que todo era producto de mi imaginación

-No te acerques a mi – Su voz descartó de golpe todos mis pensamientos, no era la primera vez que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia mi persona aunque la primera vez que las escuche sonaron demasiado duras ahora se que no las dice con esa intención

-No se preocupe, no lo haré – le dije con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me volteaba un poco para tomar el banco donde Yuzuriha descansaba cuando estaba en la habitación y lo movía justo colocándolo entre ambos y dejando ahí el vaso con agua – listo – le dije aun con mi sonrisa en los labios – ahora ya puede tomarlo – ladeó un poco la cabeza y me dirigió una mirada extrañada

- Muchas gracias –me dijo mientras se inclinaba a tomar el vaso

- Se encuentra mejor? – asintió

Me volvi a sentar en la cama mirando como bebía a pequeños sorbos el agua que le ofrecí y una vez que terminó ambos nos quedamos en silencio por una largo tiempo, estaba demasiado apenada para hablar, claro que tenía un sinfín de preguntas pero la verdad es que estaba tan contenta de verlo de nuevo bien, con vida y de tenerlo tan cerca de mi que no quería hacer absolutamente nada que le alejase o le incomodase

-Como te encuentras – por fin rompió el silencio

- Mucho mejor, Sr Albafica gracias por preguntar y usted cómo se siente?

-Muy bien… mmm yo… he querido agradecerte por lo que hiciste

-No tiene que hacerlo, considérelo mi pequeño aporte a la causa de la diosa Atena en su guerra contra Hades- le dije sonriendo

-Eres una pequeña muy valiente… Obstinada y necia pero muy valiente

- Gracias… creo – mi respuesta le saco una pequeña risita que intento disimular tosiendo

-Lo dije como un cumplido

-Ah- le dije sonando un poco avergonzada – disculpe, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a los cumplidos, de hecho creo que esa es la razón por la cual no pude entender el suyo

- No estas acostumbrada a los cumplidos?- me preguntó extrañado

- No, la verdad es que no… bueno mi padre siempre me dice cosas lindas y positivas pero es mi padre, que se puede esperar de el, no? Además la verdad es que no convivo mucho con la gente debido a que pues solo somos mi padre y yo en casa por lo que tenemos que atender nuestro pequeño negocio de flores y además de hacer otras cosas, casi nunca salgo y si bien vivo rodeada de gente en la villa realmente no tengo amigos o personas cercanas a mi, caminar por la villa para mis como caminar por el santuario cuando vengo a dejar flores al patriarca y a la Srita Sasha, solo les saludo a los caballeros amablemente y de vez en cuando tengo una plática casual con alguno pero nada realmente profundo… Al final del día solo somos mi padre y yo…- un sentimiento de pesar inundó mi pecho y me causó un nudo en la garganta que hizo que mis palabras sonaran mas tristes incluso de lo que pretendía- pero ahora que el ya no está, estoy totalmente sola, por el momento estoy recuperándome en el santuario y la verdad estoy muy agradecida por eso, pero se que llegará la hora en que tendré que marcharme y regresare a casa a sentirme totalmente vacía y sola, yo vivía mi vida para hacer feliz a mi padre, para que el se sintiera orgulloso de mi; ver como su ojos se iluminaban cada que hacia algo que el me enseñaba era todo para mi, el me enseñó todo lo que se…. El me ensenó a amar a las flores, cuidarlas, entenderlas y sobre todo a respetarlas y ahora que el ya no está me siento tan…. Desamparada y sola

No me di cuenta en que momento las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas pero cuando terminé de hablar tenía todo el rostro lleno de ellas

-Se cómo debes sentirte- me dijo el Sr Albafica – Se que no es fácil perder a la persona más importante para ti, créeme de verdad que te entiendo de una manera que no te imaginas

- Creo que esa es la razón por la que no podía dejarlo morir – le dije mirando al suelo

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir más la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la figura de Yuzuriha apareció en la entrada

-Disculpen, no pensé que fuera a interrumpir, es solo que ya casi amanece y…

-Descuida no interrumpes nada – dijo Albafica justo antes de saltar por la ventana de la habitación.


	9. El Legado del Espectro

**Nuevo Cap!**

**ariscereth: Igualmente Espero que pases muy felices fiestas y mis mejores deseos **

**Y Felices Fiestas a todos, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, se que muchos de ustedes son lectores anónimos así que les agradezco por este medio infinitamente que tomen un poquito de tiempo para leerme :)**

Pase varios días sin saber nada del Sr. Albafica, unos días después de su visita Yuzuriha me comentó que no podía seguir siendo mi guardia y que iba a tener que retirarse a cumplir una misión importante por lo que ya no la vería en un tiempo, durante los días que estuvimos juntas llegué verdaderamente a apreciarla, era bueno para mi convivir con otras mujeres ya que pues desde que tengo memoria solo hemos sido mi padre y yo. Ella me enseño bastante en el poco tiempo que la conocí, me enseño cosas importantes para crecer como ser humano y también para incrementar el control de mi cosmos, además de que compartió conmigo su historia; escuchar como fue que su familia murió me partió el corazón y me hizo respetarla aún mas como ser humano, simplemente es una mujer digna de admiración.

-No te preocupes – me dijo antes de despedirse – no estarás desprotegida aun hay en el santuario varios caballeros, los cuales tienen la encomienda de velar tanto por tu seguridad como por la de todas las personas de la villas cercanas al santuario.

-Muchas gracias… por todo – le dije no sabiendo que mas decir en estos momentos

-No fue nada, no tienes que agradecer de verdad creo que tu me ayudaste más a mi de lo que yo pude haberte ayudado a ti, pero en fin… no soy buena en las despedidas así que creo que ha llegado el momento de partir

Antes de poder pensarlo un impulso me llevó a abrazar fuertemente a la caballero de la grulla y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, sabía que lo mas probable era que no la volvería a ver…

- Por favor prométeme que no morirás y que una vez que esta guerra termina nos volveremos a encontrar y seguir nuestro camino, se que muy probablemente esto suene demasiado tonto pero de verdad he llegado a apreciarte y te he tomado un gran cariño, en lo que a mi concierne eres mi amiga y me dolería bastante tener que decirle adiós a la única mujer que se ha ganado ese título…

-Muchas gracias, te prometo que este no es un adiós regresaré y volveremos a practicar pero una vez que lo haga te hare pasar por el entrenamiento completo y tendrás que estar preparada por que el hecho de ser mi amiga no me hará que te de trato especial en el entrenamiento, sabes?- me dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa

- Lo se y lo entiendo, te prometo que cuando regreses estaré irreconocible y empezaremos ese arduo entrenamiento- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo – cuídate mucho por favor

-Nos vemos después Agasha – Fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de que saliera de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos.

Los días después de que Yuzuriha se marchara fueron una constante monotonía, remedios, cama, baño, cama otra vez, sueño, remedios, platicas superficiales con caballeros que hacían guardia en la habitación donde me encontraba, baño y sueño; todo se convirtió en una gran rutina, la verdad es que era demasiado aburrido y frustrante solo quedarme recostada alguien como yo que está acostumbrada al sol y al calor no podía continuar así por lo que una tarde decidí comenzar a explorar los aposentos del patriarca aunque no se si tenga permiso para hacerlo pero la verdad es que si seguía ahí encerrada iba a perder la cabeza. Lo mas sigilosamente que pude salí de la habitación en la que me encontraba y comencé a deambular por los amplios corredores flanqueados por pilares de un blanco inmaculado, no había rastro de polvo o suciedad alguna la verdad es que es muy impresionante que todo luzca de esta manera estando en plena guerra santa

-Quien hará la limpieza de este lugar? La verdad es que merecen todo el reconocimiento del mundo esto esta impecable…- Dije en voz alta hablando conmigo misma

- Les haré llegar tus felicitaciones pequeña – Respondió una voz dulce e imponente desde un lugar entre las sombras, nunca había salido de la habitación que se me había asignado por lo que no sabía si estar ahí admirando el corredor más inmaculado que existe en el mundo era algo correcto para mi, mi cuerpo se tensó instintivamente ante la posibilidad de haber ofendido a alguien

-Yo… solo estaba… - no quería mentir, mas bien no podía hacerlo a fin de cuentas estaba en el santuario de Atena y era un lugar sagrado no podía mentir en ese lugar sería una gran ofensa aunque tampoco creo que hubiera estado bien el hecho de decir que solo estaba husmeando por ahí, piensa Agasha, piensa! – estaba…

-No te preocupes lo que "estabas, estabas" haciendo es natural, no ofendes a nadie si decides estirar un poco las piernas llevas mucho tiempo enclaustrada en una habitación por cierto me da gusto que ya te sientas mejor- Me dijo la misma voz que se veía interrumpida por el resuene de pasos en el abovedado espacio de la cámara del patriarca – Mi nombre es Sage y soy el patriarca del santuario – Se dirigió a mi el hombre que detuvo su andar frente a mi – Tu eres Agasha, verdad?

-Así es Sr. Patriarca

-Por favor, solo Sage… ya bastante gente me llama patriarca, sería bueno escuchar mi nombre en voz de alguien más

-Claro Sr. Sage, si es lo que desea así lo llamaré- le dije con una sonrisa

En ese momento se escucho un repiqueteo de pasos y aparecieron frente a nosotros un caballero con ropas de entrenamiento y un chico, no era mayor que yo pero en su cara se veía reflejada la experiencia, esa clase de experiencia que te da el haber vivido mas cosas de las que deberías para tu edad, el tenia la clase de mirada que tenían aquellos pequeños que entrenaban en el santuario aun inocentes pero entrenados para lo peor, ambos detuvieron su andar a unos pasos de nosotros y se arrodillaron ante el Sr Sage, fue el chico en ropas de entrenamiento quien rompió el silencio

-Sr. Patriarca, he regresado de la isla de los curanderos cumpliendo la misión que me asignó, el es uno de los mas reconocidos curanderos de aquel lugar, si bien parece joven no deje que su semblante lo engañe, el fue aprendiz de quien en vida fuera el mejor curandero de la isla Luko por lo que está mas que calificado para la tarea, además de que fue el quien insistió en venir.

El patriarca se quedó unos segundos meditando las palabras del chico en ropas de entrenamiento y solo depues de dirigir una mirada analizadora al otro chico habló -Levanta la cabeza, jovencito – Dijo Sage mirando al pequeño

- Patriarca – respondió el chico levantando los ojos del piso

- Dime, cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Pefko

-Muy bien pequeño Pefko la razón por la que has sido traído hasta aquí es para atender en la medida de lo posible a los caballeros que han sido heridos peleando la guerra contra Hades, además de hacerle compañía a esta señorita, te presento a la Srita Agasha, ella será tu primera paciente, perdió mucha sangre hace no mucho tiempo y aunque ya se ve mucho mejor que la última vez que nos vimos no podemos dejar que siga sin que alguien la revise, si necesitas ayuda por favor siente la confianza de pedírsela, ella te ayudara en todo, verdad Srita Agasha?

-Claro –respondí con una sonrisa – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Agasha y si vamos a hacernos compañía trataré de ser tan útil como sea posible

-Muchas gracias – me dijo mientras estrechaba la mano que le tendí

-Se que será difícil atender a la cantidad de caballeros heridos y también se que Agasha no es de las que se quedan sentadas sin hacer nada razón por la cual te la he asignado como ayudante, cuatro manos pueden más que dos; lo único que te pido es que la revises primero y me comentes si está en condiciones de cumplir con esa tarea

-No se preocupe patriarca, entre más rápido revisemos a la Srita mas pronto podremos poner manos a la obra – Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

-Bien entonces Srita por que no escoltas a ambos caballeros hacia la habitación donde estabas anteriormente la cual ahora compartirás con Pefkos- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño y a mi - y solo una vez que ellos lo pidan podrás retirarte – se dirigió al chico con ropa de entrenamiento

-Como ordene patriarca – respondió el chico

-Por el momento no podré estar con ustedes mucho tiempo, me disculpo por eso pero siéntanse libres de explorar si es lo que desean, pero antes debo pedirles que una vez terminada la valoración de la Srita ambos me acompañen a la cámara de Atena ya que ahí se encuentran algunos caballeros que han regresado de la batalla y necesitan de su ayuda

- Claro Sr. Patriarca, solo permítame instalarme y revisar a la Srita y una vez que eso quede listo regresaremos para poner manos a la obra

-Muy bien, en cuento estén listos los espero en aquel salón – dijo apuntando con su largo índice a las enormes puertas de manera blanca al final del corredor donde estábamos parados –de ahí partiremos a la cámara de Atena

-Muy bien – dijo el chico tomándome del brazo y jalándome en la dirección contraria a las puertas – vamos!, muéstreme nuestras habitaciones para poder empezar cuento antes si Srita Agasha?

-Solo Agasha por favor y está bien Pefkos vamos a que te instales – le dije mientras emprendíamos el camino seguidos por el chico en ropas de entrenamiento.


	10. Del Pasado al Presente

**Nuevo capítulo! **

**Lo prometido es deuda y les dije que intentaría publicar****mas de uno a la semana así que aquí está mil gracias por sus comments de verdad me encantan y siempre me dan ideas nuevas para la historia, el saber que les gusta es mi mayor musa.**

**Trato de contestar a todos los comments pero algunos de los que comentan no tienen cuenta :( deberían de crearla :) pero aún así les contesto****de esta forma :**

**ariscererth**

**Aquí está el otro capitulo que pedías ... espero esto resuelva la duda que tienes sobre Pefko ;)**

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación que ahora compartiría con Pefko y se instaló comenzó mi revisión

- Aunque yo te veo en excelente forma, no está de más que hagamos un rápido chequeo - me dijo mientras empezaba a tocar mi frente con su mano – El Patriarca dijo que habías perdido mucha sangre hace poco, acaso te hirieron en batalla?

Pefko pensaba que yo era un caballero? – No, nada de eso

-Entonces como fue? Acaso cumpliendo otro tipo de misión, en entrenamiento tal vez?

-No Pefko yo no fui herida en batalla, de hecho yo no soy un caballero yo solo soy una chica que vive en una de las villas cercanas

-Entonces que sucedió, como fue que perdiste tanta sangre?

-Pues verás – le dije mientras él seguía revisándome – Uno de los espectros de hades decidió atacar mi aldea y los caballeros dorados nos protegieron, pero uno de esos caballeros aunque logró derrotar al espectro quedó muy mal herido, al borde de la muerte para ser exactos y lo que yo hice fue brindar mi sangre para reparar su armadura y ayudarlo a sobrevivir…

-Y lo lograste?

-Sí, de hecho el está recuperándose rápidamente y eso me da mucho gusto

-Me alegra escucharlo, eres de verdad una persona muy valiente, quien lo hubiera dicho alguien "normal" le dio el regalo de la vida a una caballero de Atena, sabes yo estoy convencido de que todos los caballeros son excelentes personas y debe ser muy difícil para ellos tener que pasar por las cosas que nosotros pasamos y además de eso ser caballeros, siempre contenidos y con temple de acero; se que no debe ser fácil embotellar todas tus emociones y sentimientos solo para poder cumplir con tu deber sospecho que aunque las heridas físicas para ellos no representan mucho las heridas emocionales son las que verdaderamente les hacen daño ya que no tienen oportunidad de sanarlas tan rápido como nosotros, ellos no tienen el tiempo para cuidar de su alma, creo que por eso son tan reservados y ariscos – me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

-Reservados y Ariscos?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no conozco a todos los caballeros solo conozco a unos pocos discípulos, un par de bronce y un caballero dorado y la verdad es que se nota la diferencia entre las tres etapas…

-A que te refieres?

-Los discípulos que conozco son más parecidos a ti y a mí de lo que crees, ellos aun conservan parte de su "normalidad" si es que lo quieres llamar así en cambio los de bronce son ya un poco más reservados y si bien aun tienen ese dejo de persona despreocupada se nota que ya no son personas normales, sienten y ven todo ya de manera diferente con sentidos más agudos y poder más grande, ya han peleado en algunas batallas y han visto tal vez la muerte de cerca, inclusive algunos ya perdieron a algún compañero, a algún amigo. Ahora bien los caballeros Dorados son otra historia, ellos ya han pasado por un sinfín de batallas y su deber es el más importante de todos, son los más fuertes si, por lo tanto sus batallas son las más sangrientas y sus entrenamientos fueron de los más pesados, ellos seguramente han perdido ya a varios compañeros y amigos inclusive a sus maestros y aun así tienen que seguir luchando…

-Maestros?

-Sí, la mayoría de los caballeros de Atena son huérfanos, son acogidos en el santuario y entrenados por otros caballeros, quien decide entrenarte es tu maestro y es él quien de forma figurativa se convierte en algo así como tu familia, ya que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con él, un maestro del santuario no solo te enseña a controlar tu cosmos, a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y a lanzar técnicas sino que también te da lecciones de vida, te cría y aunque tal vez para alguien externo no parezca mucho ellos dan todo de sí para que la siguiente generación sea mejor que la actual tanto en fuerza como en emociones, los lazos que un discípulo y su maestro crean llegan a ser en ocasiones más fuertes que los sanguíneos, dicho esto y volviendo a lo que te decía creo que es por eso que los caballeros dorados son tan fríos, ellos ya han pasado por demasiado y aún así tiene que seguir por lo que ignoran sus heridas emocionales y solo las atienden cuando ya no hay más batallas por pelear es como si, por decirlo de laguna manera, te rompieras el tobillo y siguieras caminando aún soportando el dolor del hueso roto, no solo el punzante escozor te carcome sino también entre mas sigues sin atenderlo más se va a lastimar y el riesgo de que lo demás colapse es inminente obviamente entre mas utilices el pie en esas condiciones más va a tardar en sanar una vez que logres atenderlo y la cicatriz que dejará será más grande ahora traslada todo eso a las emociones y corazón de un caballero de Atena y hazlo múltiples ocasiones… Es por eso que creo que los caballeros dorados se vuelven un poco más fríos con la gente en general… Aunque eso no cambia su naturaleza amable

-Como es que sabes tanto sobre los caballeros Pefko? - Le pregunte levantándome de la cama y viendo como hurgaba en su morral tomando un pequeño mortero y unas plantas secas

- Bueno pues para empezar muchos de los aprendices y algunos caballeros de bronce van a la isla por remedimos para sus compañeros, además de que pues mi maestro me contaba varias cosas sobre ellos

-Tu maestro?

-Así es, mi maestro Luko era hermano de una caballero de Atena

-De verdad? – le dije totalmente sorprendida

-Sí, mi maestro era hermano de Rugonis Ex santo de Piscis…


	11. El Misterio del Jardín

Inmediatamente después de que Pefko terminó con la revisión y me entrego unas plantas para ayudar a que me recuperara nos dirigimos al lugar donde el Patriarca nos había citado y de ahí a la cámara de Atena para atender a los caballeros heridos lo cual nos tomó toda la tarde, cuando salimos de la cámara de Atena el cielo ya estaba obscuro y la verdad es que era un poco tétrica la vista de un santuario solitario sin los caballeros ya que habían partido a Italia donde supuestamente Hades residía así que solamente éramos muy pocas personas que seguíamos en el santuario.

La verdad es que agradezco infinitamente la compañía de Pefko ya que sin él me sentiría demasiado perdida, ahora por lo menos éramos dos personas que no conocíamos el santuario y no solo una

- Es un poco aterrador no crees? – comentó Pefko mientras caminábamos a nuestra habitación

- Si, lo es aunque es relativamente seguro estar aquí. Sin todos los caballeros y sin toda la gente que generalmente está rondando por ahí se ve lúgubre el lugar… me da un poco de escalofríos

- Pues creo que ya somos dos aunque sinceramente muero por explorarlo y saber que maravillas encierra este lugar, que te parece si le tomamos la palabra al Patriarca y exploramos un poco? – me dijo con una pícara sonrisa

- Pero… es de noche y la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo, la gente aquí, inclusive los caballeros salen de las sombras… - le dije con voz preocupada

- Ahhh… - me dijo con un gesto un poco lastimero – vamos! Por favor, solo será la cámara del patriarca, lo prometo

- Está bien, pero me prometes que no saldremos de aquí?

- Palabra de curandero – me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y la mano en el corazón – eres un poco asustadiza… no me hubiera imaginado eso de la persona que revivió a un caballero dorado

- Pefko! – le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo de manera juguetona

- Eso sí es digno de alguien que salvó la vida de una caballero dorado, tienes buen brazo, mujer – me dijo sobándose exageradamente el lugar donde lo había golpeado como si de verdad le doliera

- Calla y exploremos! – le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar por los pasillos

Encontramos varios salones, los cuales poseían cada uno cierto encanto, encontramos un salón comedor, una biblioteca, dormitorios vacíos, lo que parecía ser un lugar donde se estudiaban las estrellas y un cuarto de baño gigante y hermoso donde fácilmente podría entrar una multitud, era extremadamente lujoso y cada detalle era perfecto, las pinturas, las esculturas, inclusive los lugares para las toallas y los pequeños bancos tallados utilizados para relajarse eran una obra de arte. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos vagando por la casa del Patriarca pero cuando nos dirigíamos de regreso a la habitación que compartíamos nos topamos con un corredor verdaderamente grande, no muy largo que al igual que todos los demás estaba flanqueado de pilares blancos, los cuales se parecían de mármol con el reflejo de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la enorme entrada que había al final del mismo, más allá de los pilares se distinguían algunos escalones los cuales conducían a un lugar que la verdad no pude ver bien desde donde estábamos parados debido a la falta de luz, aunque la promesa de ese lugar era verdaderamente hermosa e invitante

-Tenemos tiempo para un lugar más – Me preguntó Pefko con un dejo suplicante

-Mmm no lo sé, ya es bastante tarde, además estaríamos saliendo de la casa del Patriarca y eso significaría que romperías tu promesa

-Oh! Vamos Agasha, donde quedó tu espíritu aventurero? … que te parece si hacemos un trato, solo llegaremos al final de las escaleras y si el lugar resulta ser asombroso daremos 3 pasos más y será todo, por favor – dijo Pefko con las manos juntas a la altura de pecho de manera suplicante

-Está bien – respondí con un gesto de derrota fingida ya que en el fondo yo también moría por saber a dónde conducía ese corredor – pero eso será lo último del día, trato?

-Hecho! – Me dijo extendiendo la mano para que yo se la estrechara y así sellar el acuerdo.

Una vez que comenzamos a recorrer el pasillo Pefko iba delante de mi y la verdad yo me sentía cómoda de esa manera pero a decir verdad era peligroso ya que el sería el primero en exponerse al salir de la cámara así que decidí caminar a su paso ya que prefiero que nos expongamos al mismo tiempo, al menos así verán que somos dos personas y aunque creo que eso no hará retroceder a ningún espectro, en caso de que los hubiera, me daba más seguridad además no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera a Pefko.

Una vez que llegamos al final de corredor y pudimos ver el cielo abierto completamente pude distinguir el lienzo del que me había hablado Yuzuriha, era hermoso sin duda, lleno de ángeles y cosas dulces y hermosas, había escuchado que Alone, el Hermano de la Srita Sasha era pintor antes de convertirse en Hades y si él fue, como me lo dijeron quien pinto ese lienzo debió ser muy virtuoso en ese arte, sinceramente no entiendo como algo tan hermoso pueda ser tan letal, aunque creo que eso aquí en el santuario es como una ley no escrita ya que también las rozas del Sr. Albafica e inclusive El son hermosos y letales…

-Mira eso! – La voz sorprendida de Pefko me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Nos encontrábamos de pie sobre el primer escalón que daba a las afueras de la cámara del patriarca y frente a nosotros se despegaba un maravilloso jardín completamente cubierto por rosas Hermosas, su fragancia era algo divino definitivamente no olían como las rosas que mi padre y yo solíamos cultivar en la villa, ni remotamente cerca… este olor era simplemente embriagador….

-Es hermoso – dije

-Hermoso? Esto es casi cercano a lo celestial… tal vez sea un jardín mágico como los de los cuentos de los dioses – me dijo Pefko totalmente embelesado por la hermosa vista que ofrecía el jardín y sonando por primera vez como solo un niño lo cual me saco una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, hicimos un trato no? Así que tenemos que bajar las escaleras y dar tres pasos – le dije mientras le tendía mi mano para que el la tomara y bajar juntos hasta ese hermoso jardín

-Me parece impresionante que en plena guerra aun exista alguien que se tome el tiempo de podar, regar y cuidar estas hermosas rosas

-Lo sé, la verdad es que si yo estuviera involucrada en algo así como una guerra este tipo de cosas serían lo último en lo que pensaría… creo que por eso jamás seré caballero..

-Jamás serás caballero por que no sabrías como cuidar de un jardín en tiempo de guerra? – respondió Pefko riéndose lo cual hizo que yo también soltara una pequeña carcajada

-Ni como mantener limpia mi casa – le dije entre risas

Seguimos bajando uno a uno los escalones que conducían al principio del jardín y en el momento que llegamos al último ambos nos detuvimos antes de dar el paso que indicaría que terminamos los escalones, intercambiamos una mirada preocupada y después Pefko dijo:

-Lista?

-Lista

Bajamos el último escalón ambos aguantando un poco la respiración como esperando que algo pasara y como no pasó nada ambos sonreímos, la barrera de rosas comenzaba muy cerca de las escaleras de hecho solo había una pequeña separación un poco más grande que nuestros pies que aún no estaba cubierta

-Listo? Aun nos faltan tres pasos – le dije con una sonrisa pícara

-No lo sé, es hermoso y la verdad me encantaría correr por el jardín pero sinceramente tengo un mal presentimiento

-Vamos Pefko – le dije sintiéndome más segura ya que nada había pasado cuando terminamos de bajar – no seas cobarde, el jardín es hermoso… que te parece si hacemos esto yo iré un paso delante de ti y verás que no tienes nada que temer.

Sin esperar a que me respondiera di el primer paso

-Vez, no va a pasar nada

Y el segundo

-Vamos Pefko, no me digas que tienes miedo?

Para el tercer paso quería probarle a Pefko que nada iba a sucedernos y que podíamos disfrutar de ese hermoso jardín que tanto me recordaba al Sr Albafica así que decidí que no sería un paso, daría un salto lo más lejos que pudiera así que tome impulso y mientras saltaba le dije

-Vamos pequeño Pefko no pasa nada! - mientras caía sobre ambos pies unos cuantos pasos más lejos que el simple paso que me faltaba

-Rompiste el trato! – me dijo Pefko aún desde el inicio de la barrera del jardín

-Técnicamente no, solo di tres pasos – respondí dando mi espada al jardín y volteando a dónde se encontraba Pefko mostrándole la lengua en un gesto de burla, el rió y dio otro pequeño paso mientras yo lo animaba – Vamos Pefko, estoy envejeciendo aquí parada!

-Ya voy - me dijo inseguro de dar otro paso, pero en cuanto levanto el pié su semblante cambió pasando de alegría a una cara de completo terror – Cuidado! – grito apuntando con su índice a algo tras de mí, solo me giré para alcanzar a ver como cientos de rosas se dirigían veloz mente a mi

-Agasha, No!


	12. Desconciertos

**Nueva entrega!**

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia, me fascinan sus comentarios y me alegra mucho que la historia se a de su agrado, respondo a todos los comentarios y pues los que no tienen cuenta encontrarán sus respuestas en este espacio :) **

**ariscereth... aquí la nueva entrega para no mantenerte más en suspenso :)**

-Pefko!

Sin perder tiempo y sin pensar en las consecuencias corrí hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño Pefko, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo cubrí con mi cuerpo, no podía permitir que nada le pasara, tensé los músculos de la espalda y apreté los dientes esperando el dolor que me causarían el impacto del inesperado ataque del jardín, esperé unos minutos y nada lentamente volteé la cabeza para saber qué tan lejos estaban aún las rosas de golpearme pero lo que encontraron mis ojos no fueron las rosas sino un manto blanco que nos cubría imposibilitando mi visión

-Se encuentran bien? – Esa voz!

-Pefko, te encuentras bien? – Fue mi respuesta a la pregunta

-Yo estoy bien, y tú? – Preguntó Pefko dirigiéndose a mí, soltándose de mi abrazo e inmediatamente poniéndose en "modo Curandero"; comenzó a revisarme superficialmente

-Pefko? Que haces aquí? – Fue después de escuchar esas palabras que dirigí la vista a la persona de la cual provenía esa voz, el Sr. Albafica estaba ahí parado frente a nosotros mirando a Pefko de una manera tan extrañada…

-Se conocen?

-Sí, él es el Sr. Albafica, él fue discípulo del hermano de mi maestro, nos conocimos hace algún tiempo en la Isla de los Curanderos – me dijo terminando su revisión - Parece que te encuentras bien y que ninguna rosa logro alcanzarnos… Qué demonios estabas pensando? Esas eran rosas demoniacas reales y si acaso llegaban a tocarte hubieras muerto en un instante debido a su veneno, de verdad estás loca?

-No estoy loca! Simplemente no podía permitir que nada te pasara, el hecho de ponerte a salvo no era lo que estaba en cuestión, si no como iba a hacerlo, eres un malagradecido – le dije sacándole la lengua a la mirada atónita que se dibujaba en su cara – Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada y que estés bien…

-Eres una mujer valiente, Idiota y carente de sentido común – Me dijo mientras me embestía con un enorme abrazo

-Eso no te lo discuto – añadió el Sr. Albafica mirando a Pefko y a mí – aunque tu no eres mucho mejor que la Srita ya que ambos estaban merodeando en el Jardín envenenado

-Jardín envenenando? –Respondimos ambos al unísono

-Así, las rosas de este jardín son todas rosas envenenadas, la razón para la que este bellos jardín crezca de este modo es proteger la entrada a los aposentos del patriarca y ustedes dos fueron muy descuidados el entrar en el

-Creo que eso explica lo que voy a hacer en este momento – Advirtió Pefko antes de caer inconsciente en mis brazos

-Pefko! Pefko!

-Pronto tenemos que sacarlos a ambos de este jardín antes de que la fragancia de las rosas envenene sus pulmones y les haga perder todos los sentidos – Dijo el Sr. Albafica envolviéndonos en su capa antes de tomarnos en brazos y de un solo salto llegar al final de los escalones que conducían del jardín a la entrada a los aposentos del patriarca

-Sr. Albafica, no es necesario que a mi también me lleve en brazos, yo puedo caminar – le comente mirando su rostro el cual tenía impresa una mueca de extrañeza

-Estas segura? No te sientes débil? Mareada?

-No, para nada

-De verdad?

-Le doy mi palabra Señor Albafica, no siento absolutamente nada diferente – dicho esto me colocó suavemente en el piso y acomodó nuevamente a Pefko entre sus brazos cuidadosamente envuelto en su manto – sígame por favor, le mostraré el camino hacia la habitación de Pefko, ahí tiene algunas plantas que espero puedan ser de utilidad para que se recupere pronto

-Muy bien, muéstrame el camino

Comencé a caminar rápidamente con dirección a la habitación que compartía con el pequeño y cuando llegamos a la puerta de la misma anuncié …

-Llegamos, es aquí

-Pero… Pero esta es tu habitación, creí que íbamos a la habitación de Pefko

-Así es, Pefko y yo estamos Juntos – respondí dirigiéndole una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta de la habitación – por favor, recuéstelo mientras trato de encontrar las plantas que le comentaba.

Me puse inmediatamente en modo Pseudocurandera recuerdo que Pefko comentó mientras atendíamos a los caballeros en la cámara de Atena que había unas plantas que regularmente enviaba al santuario para ayudar a los aprendices despistados que terminaban inhalando el veneno de alguna rosa por accidente, si bien no contrarrestan el veneno si entra en el cuerpo pueden contrarrestar los efectos de la fragancia inhalada en pequeñas cantidades

-Tienen que estar por aquí en algún lugar – comente mientras revolvía los varios contenedores que se encontraban en nuestra habitación – Lo sabía – dije una vez que encontré el indicado, cuando me giré hacia la cama donde estaba recostado Pefko pude ver como el Sr. Albafica estaba sentado en el banco donde usualmente era el lugar de Yuzuriha en mis días de recuperación, la mirada que tenía era de extremo pesar, creo que de verdad le lastimó ver a Pefko perder el conocimiento aunque no entiendo porque me estaba mirando a mí y no a el.

-Sr. Albafica voy a necesitar de su ayuda, estaría dispuesto? – Mis palabras lo sacaron de golpe de lo que sea que estuviera pensando ya que en centésimas de segundo volvió al temple de acero que siempre mostraba

-Claro, que tengo que hacer?

-Necesito que me pase el pequeño mortero que está bajo la cama y luego… - Seguí dándole instrucciones sobre qué hacer para poder preparar el brebaje y los ungüentos necesarios para Pefko, al principio me sentí un poco apenada debido a su cercanía y a su aroma que era delicioso además la distribución de la habitación y la armadura no ayudaban, ambos nos movíamos torpemente y el Sr. Albafica era extremadamente cuidadoso de no tocarme por ningún motivo.

Una vez que terminamos de aplicar los ungüentos bajo su nariz y pudimos lograr que bebiera un poco del brebaje me dispuse a guardar todo lo que había utilizado y ordenar los contenedores que moví para sacar las plantas que necesitamos, cuando me giré para tomar el mortero casi me estampo en el pecho del Sr. Albafica el sentirlo tan cerca y aspirar el delicioso aroma que su piel despendía hizo que de repente la habitación se sintiera extremadamente calurosa y por ende mis mejillas se tiñeran exageradamente de rojo

-Lo siento – dije mientras levantaba la vista para enfrentar la mirada probablemente molesta del Sr.

-No…n..no te preocupes, fue … fue un descuido mío – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de una manera que logró acomodar su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos y lanzando una sombra que mantenía oculto también el inicio de sus pómulos, después de unos segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo palabra alguna el dio unos pequeños pasos hacia tras y se volvió dándome la espalda

-Y ahora que debemos hacer?

-No Queda nada más que esperar, tome asiento por favor estoy segura de que es usted a quien Pefko querrá ver primero cuando despierte así que le pido que por favor no se retire – le comenté a su espalda

-Muy bien, Pero No te acerques a mí – respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar de Yuzuriha

-No lo haré, no se preocupe – le dije mientras me sentaba a los pies de la cama

Pasaron varios minutos donde el silencio solo se veía turbado por la respiración de Pefko, cosa que agradecía tremendamente ya que si respiraba significaba que sin duda aún estaba vivo, mis agradecimientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Sr Albafica

-Cómo es que sabes tanto de plantas, Acaso tú también eres curandera?

-Yo? No, yo solo soy una chica enamorada de las flores y eso me ha enseñado varias propiedades que ellas tienen pero más que nada he aprendido de Pefko, desde que lo conocí me ha enseñado bastante además de que también he aprendido observando a mi padre, el solía hacer remedios para mí cuando enfermaba, nada tan complicado como lo que Pefko hace…

-Entonces tú y Pefko han pasado tiempo juntos

-Sí, estamos juntos desde que nos conocimos y desde entonces le he ayudado a curar a varios caballeros aquí en el santuario, es un chico muy amable y lindo, además de que es una persona muy platicadora y en momentos de soledad esa es una cualidad que aligera la carga del tiempo, sabe? – le dije mirando a mi pequeño amigo recostado en la cama se veía tan débil…

El violento rechinar de las patas del banco sobre el suelo me sacó inmediatamente de mis pensamientos

-Creo que es hora de irme – dijo el Sr. Albafica mientras lanzaba el banco hacia atrás hasta que golpeó la pared, parecía molesto…

-Disculpe Sr. Albafica, lamento si dije algo que lo ofendiera, le aseguro que lo hice sin pensar, no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo, me disculpo – le dije mientras realizaba una reverencia a modo de disculpa

-No dijiste nada malo, no tienes por qué disculparte Agasha! – su voz era dura y escupió las palabras mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cabello – que demonios me está sucediendo! – Añadió con un poco de desesperación pero creo que no estaba hablando conmigo

-Se encuentra bien, le duele algo? – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama dispuesta a ayudarlo

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte niña! – respondió apuntando su índice izquierdo a mí con un dejo de acusación

-Que sucede? – Interrumpió una voz débil desde la cama

-Pefko! – dijimos ambos al unísono dirigiendo nuestra mirada al pequeño que había despertado

-Estas vivo! - añadí sintiendo como cálidas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

-Sr. Albafica, que le pasó a su brazo, está herido –dijo Pefko señalando un corte justo debajo del hombro, donde la armadura no lo protegía

-Ah? Ni siquiera lo sentí, debió ser una rosa…

-No se preocupe, le daré algo para que lo limpie y lo cure ya que sé que no dejara que nadie lo haga por usted – dije dando media vuelta para poder buscar paños limpios y un ungüento que entregarle al Sr. Albafica

-Agasha… Tú también estas herida- Comentó Pefko desde la Cama con preocupación en los ojos

-Yo? No pequeño, no lo estoy no me duele nada, puedo asegurarte que no tengo ni un solo rasguño – replique con una sonrisa mientras me volvía a verlo

-Pero… hay una gran mancha de sangre en tu vestido, en el hombro – añadió mientras apuntaba al lugar mencionado

Bajé la tela de mi vestido dejando al descubierto mi hombro y estirando el cuello para analizar la supuesta herida y lo que encontré fue solo una marca de sangre, la limpié con uno de los paños que había tomado para entregarle al Sr. Albafica y una vez que retiré lo que quedaba de ella solo se mostró mi piel sin ningún corte o siquiera un hematoma…

-No, no es mi sangre, ya te había dicho que no me pasó absolutamente nada gracias al Sr Albafica

-Pero si esa sangre no es tuya y no es mía entonces debe ser….

Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia el costado de la cama donde Pefko yacía, solo para encontrar un desconcertado Albafica que me miraba Asombrado.


	13. Explicaciones

Nuevo capítulo!

les dejo lo nuevo de esta pareja, sorry por la tardanza :)

ariscereth aunque sean caballeros no dejan de tener sentimientos humanos, no crees? y pues lo del veneno pues... XD

nemesis

Muchísimas gracias por el review, me da gusto que lo encuentras interesante :)

Debí haberlo imaginado cuando estábamos en el jardín y la fragancia solo afectó a Pefko, ella no parecía inmutarse ante ellas. Que tiene esta pequeña que la hace inmune tanto al veneno de las rosas como al de mi sangre, ni siquiera Lugonis el antiguo santo de Piscis y mi maestro pudo resistir la toxicidad el veneno que mi sangre contiene…

-Tu! Como es que sigues viva? Como lo hiciste? … Acaso… de verdad eres un ángel?

-Yo no lo sé y no, no soy un ángel Sr. Albafica

Escucharla hablar totalmente inmutada y un poco avergonzada me hizo sentir una urgencia por escuchar una explicación, como puede ser posible que esta pequeña que no tiene absolutamente ninguna preparación en el santuario tenga la fortaleza necesaria para ser inmune a mi sangre, sin pensarlo demasiado y alentado únicamente por los sentimientos de confusión me desplace en un segundo hacia donde ella se encontraba y quedando frente a su pequeño y frágil ser la tome por los hombros

-Dime cómo demonios lo hiciste!, como es que no estas muerta, agonizando y aun cuentas con tus sentidos intactos!, que clase de magia? O acaso tú también eres un espectro de Hades?! Responde!

-Sr. Albafica! Yo… Yo… le juro que no lo sé!

Estaba tan encerrado en mis pensamientos y mi asombro que casi no me di cuenta de la fuerza que estaba utilizando al tomarla por los hombros, únicamente la voz de Pefko y sus pequeñas suplicas me hicieron regresar en mi

-Sr. Albafica, por favor sé que si Agasha lo supiera ya nos lo hubiera dicho, por favor la está lastimando, suéltela, cuando nos conocimos recuerdo que usted dijo que para un discípulo su maestro es como su padre pero cuando un padre pierde el camino es el deber de su hijo recordarle lo correcto, usted le dijo eso a mi maestro y sé que no soy su discípulo pero gracias a los lazos que creamos aquel día y debido al hecho de que nuestros maestros eran hermanos me siento con la responsabilidad de decirle que esta no es la manera correcta de actuar en estos momentos y estoy seguro de que si el maestro Lugonis viviera pensaría lo mismo que yo…

Fueron esas palabras las que lograron disipar la niebla que cubría mi razón y en ese momento dirigí la mirada a los ojos de la pequeña entre mis brazos, sus ojos mostraban una enorme sorpresa y miedo, pero aunque su mirada la delataba ella se mantuvo firme y no retrocedió, era muy valiente, mientras me encontraba examinando el hermoso iris verdoso de la pequeña Agasha noté que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, fue ese simple gesto el que provoco que me sintiera enormemente avergonzado de ser la persona que provocara que esa enorme tristeza inundara al hermoso y extraño ser que tenía frente a mí, el pesar inundó mi pecho y me sentí por primera vez en la vida indigno de llamarme caballero, afloje mis manos a manera que solo reposaran ahí sobre sus brazos …

-Por favor, no llores – le dije dejando escapar todo mi pesar en estas palabras – Lo lamento mucho, por favor no llores no quiero ser el causante de tus lágrimas… Te debo tanto y ahora lo único que he conseguido es asustarte y hacerte llorar

Ella posó sus manos sobre las mías y me miró con las lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la piel de otro ser humano sobre la mía, desde que mi maestro murió no había permitido que nadie me tocara por miedo a que esto pudiera ser fatal, pero las pequeñas manos de esta niña sobre las mías eran lo mejor que había experimentado, inclusive mejor que las de mi maestro ella irradiaba calidez y amor por los poros, valentía y verdadera preocupación, solo el dulce sonido de su voz me pudo sacarme del dulce trance que estaba viviendo

-Sr. Albafica créame que no sé cómo es que sigo con vida – me dijo entre sollozos pero con una sonrisa en los labios – si lo supiera con gusto se lo diría, a usted, a la Srita Sasha y al Sr. Sage, con gusto les revelaría el secreto que esconde mi cuerpo para que usted dejara de vivir aislado en la tristeza y en la soledad, sé que debe ser muy difícil vivir alejado de todo y de todos por miedo a que mueran, tener que encontrar un lugar donde pueda pasar el resto de su vida solo esperando a tener otra pelea y con suerte no morir, sentirte triste y no aspirar siquiera a que alguien pudiera consolarte mediante una abrazo, no poder convivir con los demás caballeros, no poder ser un ser humano común pero… la verdad es que ni yo tenía conocimiento de eso; esto es tan desconcertante, nuevo e inesperado para mí como lo es para ustedes, sinceramente no sé qué más decir a mi favor únicamente que lamento mucho no haber muerto y que lamento mucho no saber qué es lo que me mantiene con vida, lamento haberlo molestado hace un rato y lamento no haber sido lo sufrientemente sensata para mantener a Pefko alejada de ese lugar y ahorrarnos así esta situación a todos.

El escucharla decir todas esas palabras me dejó helado, ella lamenta no haber muerto? Porque? Acaso piensa que el estar con vida es malo? No! No puedo permitir que piense de esa manera, las cosas no son así

-No tienes por que lamentarlo, no tiene absolutamente nada de malo lo que has hecho, créeme todo eso ya estaba destinado para nosotros tu… tú me salvaste la vida, me has hecho ver que la bondad no tiene límites tu recreaste el milagro de mi maestro Lugonis al hacerle frente a la sangre de Piscis, tú me has abierto los ojos a nuevas posibilidades que yo creí muertas desde hace mucho tiempo, tu simplemente eres algo divino, tu simple existencia llena de bondad, valentía y fe son…. Un milagro

-Un milagro?

-Si, un hermoso y dulce milagro

Creo que nunca me había sentido de la manera en que me sentí en ese momento con mis manos es su piel y sus manos sobre las mías, su dulce mirada en mis ojos… nada tenía sentido pero extrañamente todo se sentía simplemente bien, el tiempo perdió todo significado y esos instantes en los que mi corazón se había abierto parecían casi surreales era todo tan perfecto hasta que un enorme estruendo rompió la magia que nos envolvía a todos en esa habitación

-Pefko! – Gritó Agasha

-Cuidado!


	14. Enseñanzas

**Inspiración a Mi!**

**Y como producto de la misma les dejo la nueva entrega esperando que les guste :)**

Inmediatamente después de escuchar el estruendo que interrumpió la explicación que estaba a punto de darnos el Sr. Albafica sobre el porqué creía que yo era un milagro mis músculos se pusieron alerta e instintivamente corrí a proteger a Pefko y a su vez sentí como el Sr. Albafica nos cubría a ambos reposando el pecho sobre mi espada y rodeando con sus brazos nuestros cuerpos reposando sus manos sobre las mías que se encontraban abrazando el pecho de Pefko

-Están todos bien?

-Estamos bien Sr. Albafica – el pequeño Pefko confirmó desde lo bajo

-Que fue eso? – pregunté a nadie específicamente

-Creo que viene de la cámara de Atena – respondió el Sr. Albafica levantándose, desenvolviendo su abrazo y tendiéndome la mano para ayudar a que me pusiera de pie

-Cree que nos hayan atacado? Cree que haya sido un espectro? – Preguntó el pequeño Pefko con tono preocupado

-No creo que haya sido un espectro, de ser así hubiera podido sentirlo…bueno hubiera podido sentir la obscuridad en su interior y no se siente nada… bueno, se sienten… cuatro universos cerca de la energía de la Srita Sasha… es..algo… yo… conozco uno de esos universos… Es Yuzuriha, ella está cerca… Sr. Albafica! El universo de Yuzuriha está aquí!

Cuando terminé de decir esas palabras me encontré con la extrañada mirada de Pefko que claramente reflejaba su confusión

-De que estas hablando? Acaso estas delirando? Tal vez su sangre si tuvo algún efecto en ella! – Dijo dirigiéndose al Sr. Albafica – Está diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido!

-No, lo que ella dice tiene mucho sentido – Le respondió el Sr. Albafica sin quitar s ojos de mi – Ella se refiere al cosmos, en efecto hay cuatro cosmos en la cámara de Atena y uno de ellos es el del caballero de la Grulla… Como es que?... Como es que puedes sentirlos?

-Yuzuriha estuvo practicando conmigo antes de marcharse, nada complicado solo cosas simples entre ellas me enseñó a sentir los universos de las otras personas

-Impresionante, lograste hacer eso mientras estabas convaleciente?… definitivamente eres una maravilla pequeña – añadió con una sonrisa de lado aun observándome

Aun sin despegar la vista de mi realizó un movimiento con su mano haciendo aparecer un pequeño ramillete de rosas blancas, tomó la pequeña jarra con agua que manteníamos en la habitación y las depositó en ella, todas menos una se dirigió a la pared que estaba a unos metros de nosotros y se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera, apuntó su dedo justo en el centro de la puerta, en el lugar donde se encontraría su corazón si es que la puerta estuviera abierta y él se encontrara parado sobre el marco, sentí como el universo de su interior por milésimas de segundos brillo un poco más creando un pequeño hundimiento en la madera de la puerta una vez hecho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó nuevamente a caminar hacia nosotros llegando frente a Pefko que se encontraba absorto observando lo que hacía el Sr. Albafica con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, posó su mano sobre la mía y la dirigió hasta el brazo de Pefko aplicando fuerza suficiente para que mis dedos se cerraran sobre este y una vez que tuve el brazo de Pefko en mi mano dirigió mi brazo con el suyo para guiar a Pefko tras de una barrera que se creó con mi cuerpo y el suyo, una vez que el pequeño Pefko estuvo seguro tras la barrera humana entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me hizo girar hasta quedar frente a el

-Esta es una rosa sangrienta – levantó la rosa blanca que sostenía en la otra mano hasta ponerla a la altura de mis ojos – Es blanca pero se torna roja con la sangre de la persona a la que ataca, esta rosa también está envenenada pero su función es distinta a las rosas demoniacas cómo pudiste percatarte en el jardín estas rosas deben ser incrustadas en el enemigo, de preferencia en el corazón para mayor impacto y mortalidad – desenlazó sus dedos de los míos y levanto mi mano de manera que mi palma quedara hacia arriba depositando ahí la rosa – ponla en el blanco – me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y levantando la mano libre con el índice extendido apuntando directamente al pequeño hundimiento que había creado en la madera de la puerta

-Pero… yo no sé cómo hacer eso, no puedo hacerlo – le dije tratando de controlar el pánico que se estaba acumulando en mi interior

-Es simple, solo concéntrate visualiza el universo que vive en tu interior, el que Yuzuriha te mostró, visualízalo en el punto que creé en la puerta

-Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso – le dije bajando mis ojos para evadir su mirada

- jha – me dijo mientras levantaba la mano con la que estaba apuntando a la puerta hacia mi mentón y tomándome suavemente de ahí levantó mi cara para que nuestras miradas se encontraran – Sabes? – Sonreía de una manera cálida y un poco acusadora – tienes muchas virtudes pero mentir no es una de ellas…

- No estoy mintiendo – añadí clavando mis ojos en su antebrazo ya que sus dedos aún estaban en mi mentón impidiendo que bajara la cara para esconderme se su mirada

-Mírame, por favor – me dijo mientras levantaba un poco más mi mentón y bajaba su cabeza buscando mis ojos, una vez que los encontró prosiguió

– porque no quieres siquiera intentarlo? Eso no es propio de la "mujer valiente, Idiota y carente de sentido común" que protegió a Pefko con su propio cuerpo en el jardín – finalizó su pregunta con la más dulce de las sonrisas en los labios

-Yo… simplemente… no quiero…. No quiero decepcionarlo – Admitirlo en voz alta fue hasta cierto punto vergonzoso, razón por las cual mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

La única respuesta que pude ver ante la revelación de mi pequeño secreto fue como se ensanchó la sonrisa dulce que aún me dirigía, acto seguido sentí como sus dedos envolvieron con un poco más de fuerza mi mentón y comenzaron a atraerlo haca su cara, cada centímetro que me acercaba a el mi corazón latía más rápido casi queriendo salir de mi pecho, estaba tan concentrada en el mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento que inconscientemente cerré los ojos, unos segundos más pasaron antes de sentir el aliento del Sr. Albafica en mi oído, antes de escucharle decir tan cerca que casi podía sentir sus labios acariciando el interior del mismo

-No podrías decepcionarme aunque lo intentaras y lo desearas con todo el corazón, ahora por favor… lanza la rosa

Acto seguido se desplazó tras de mí y posó el brazo libre en mi cintura mientras dirigía con la otra mano la mía poniéndola en la correcta posición para que lanzara la rosa al blanco

-Concentra el universo de tu interior en ese punto, imagina que es ahí donde se encuentra – susurro nuevamente en mi oído

Tratando de olvidar absolutamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento debido a la cercanía del Sr Albafica, traté de hacer caso a sus instrucciones y dirigí la mirada al pequeño hundimiento circular en la puerta de madera imaginando que ese era el lugar donde el pequeño universo de mi interior tenía su centro, cerré un momento los ojos para permitir que la energía que crecía en mi interior fluyera libremente y una vez que los abrí nuevamente pude observarlo, ahí en ese pequeño círculo se encontraba ese punto, era como una pequeño remolino de estrellas que tenía su centro en el hundimiento de la puerta

-Lo veo, veo el punto donde debo lanzar la rosa – admití emocionada girando un poco para mirar al Sr. Albafica

-Bien, ahora concentra toda la energía que está fluyendo de tu cuerpo en el tallo de la rosa y dirígelo a ese punto, visualiza en tu mente la rosa perforando ese punto, crea en tu cabeza esa imagen…

Regrese la vista a la puerta y nuevamente cerré los ojos tratando de imaginar la escena que el Sr. Albafica describió una vez que lo logré, abrí los ojos aun con esa imagen en mi mente

-Por favor - me dirigí a la rosa que estaba sosteniendo ante la extrañada mirada del Sr. Albafica – permite que mi mano te muestre el camino, lamento hacerte daño pero agradezco tu protección

Lance mi brazo hacia atrás para tomar un poco de impulso arrastrando junto con este el brazo del Sr. Albafica y una vez que tuve el impulso suficiente arroje la rosa al punto señalado, los segundos que duró el pequeño viaje de la flor fueron los mismos que estuve aguantando la respiración, una vez que un pequeño sonido anunció que el viaje de la flor había terminado las palabras del pequeño Pefko me alejaron del completo shock en el que estaba

-Lo lograste! Justo en el blanco! - dijo emitiendo pequeños saltos desde donde se encontraba

- No dudé si un segundo que sería capaz de hacerlo – Añadió el Sr Albafica mientras aflojaba los brazos y lentamente los separaba de mi cintura y mi mano respectivamente alejándose con paso presuroso de nosotros y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Ahora puedo ir a investigar que sucede y de donde vino ese estruendo, si alguien atraviesa esta puerta Agasha te protegerá

-Por favor… tenga mucho cuidado

-Sin duda he encontrado a otra persona que es amada por las rosas -fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de que su figura desapareciera siendo remplazada por la puerta que se estaba cerrando


	15. Promesas

**Gente bonita! **

**Les vengo a traer la nueva entrega de esta historia, espero les guste!**

**Me fascina leer sus comentarios así que tengo la esperanza de que cuando lean me dejarán un review diciéndome: hola, sime gusto, no me gusto , dejándome una mentada o algo :D**

**aprovecho para contestar dos que son guest**

**ariscereth**

**no mas espera, te enterarás que pasa ;)**

**Little japanese**

**espero que leyendo el capitulo puedas saber si ya hubo beso :X**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me leen... Enjoy!**

El tiempo que pasamos en espera de noticias sobre lo ocurrido en la cámara de Atena y el paradero del universo de Yuzuriha lo matamos Pefko y yo hablando de nuestro pasado y dándonos la oportunidad de conocernos más, verdaderamente es un chico talentoso en eso de la curación mediante plantas y remedios, me hablo de su maestro y de la manera en que murió, también me hablo de lo poco que sabía sobre el Sr Lugonis y de la relación que este mantenía con su pupilo, a su vez yo le conté sobre lo poco que sabía de mi madre y de la vida que llevaba en Rodoiro antes de que sucediera la trágica batalla contra ese espectro y pues obviamente también hablamos de ese momento, el momento en el que mi vida cambió por completo debido a esa rosa, la que me regaló el Sr. Albafica

-De verdad le dijiste que lo odiabas?

-Si – le dije un poco avergonzada ante su comentario y su tono de sorpresa

-Vaya que eres carente de sentido común y valiente, mira que plantártele en la cara a un espectro y gritarle esas cosas, de verdad en que estabas pensando?

-Pues creo que no estaba pensando, la verdad solo dije lo primero que me vino a la mente para poder sacar la tristeza e impotencia que sentí en ese momento al saber que los caballeros habían sido derrotados y que mi aldea iba a ser destruida..

-Pero… pudo haberte matado…

-En ese momento, sinceramente estaba segura de que ya estaba muerta…

-De verdad? – Me dijo con los ojos como platos

-Pues… sí, él iba a destruir la villa, mi padre y yo lo sabíamos así que una vez que mi padre cayó aplastado por esa enorme roca pensé que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que yo terminara en una situación que me conduciría al mismo final así que cuando el apareció y se dirigió a mí no pude más que expresarle lo que sentía en ese momento

-Wow! De verdad que no se si seas valiente o solo tonta…

-Oye! – Respondí lanzándole una de las almohadas de la cama – recuerda que aun estas en mi poder

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, me levante de un salto de la cama cuidadosamente dando mi espalda a Pefko y prepare la rosa, en el momento en que comencé a escuchar que la puerta se abría sin pensarlo dos veces lancé la rosa y cerré los ojos

-Ouch!, veo que seguiste mis instrucciones al pie de la letra

Era el Sr. Albafica quien había entrado en la habitación y en ese momento se sacaba la rosa del brazo donde se había incrustado justo en el lugar que no cubría su armadura

-Eres muy buena estudiante, lograste incrustarla un lugar vulnerable y carente de protección, Excelente trabajo – Añadió mirándome de la misma manera en que mi padre solía hacerlo cuando me enseñaba cosas de jardinería y lograba hacerlas bien a la primera, con orgullo en los ojos

-Que sucedió? Estamos siendo invadidos? – La voz y los ojos del pequeño Pefko salieron de su escondite tras mi espalda

-No, parece ser que al santuario aún no ha llegado ningún espectro, pero las cosas no van del todo bien, los cosmos que aparecieron en la cámara de Atena son El caballero de la Grulla, El caballero de Aries, El caballero de unicornio y El caballero de Pegaso, han logrado escapar del castillo de Hades y están mal heridos así que necesitamos sus servicios

-Me alegra que todos estén bien – dije con un suspiro aliviado

-Técnicamente no están todos bien – Corrigió con pesar el Sr. Albafica – A las filas de los caídos se suma Dokho de Libra

Al escuchar sus palabras nuevamente mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, el Sr. Dokho siempre fue muy amable conmigo, siempre era tan alegre y educado, me permití derramar unas lágrimas por su muerte antes de procesar las palabras del Sr. Albafica y una vez que las entendí añadí entre sollozos

-Se suma? Eso quiere decir que?...

-Sí, ha habido más decesos en el santuario…

-Podría decirme quiénes?

-El caballero de tauro, El caballero de capricornio, El caballero de cáncer, El patriarca y su hermano entre muchos más que cayeron a manos de los espectros

Esas palabras de verdad rompieron mi corazón, aunque no los trataba mucho, los caballeros y el patriarca eran personas que estaba acostumbrada a ver y saludar, eran todos muy amables y atentos conmigo en mis viajes al santuario, todos sin excepción alguna siempre fueron personas que muy a su manera trataban de sacarme una sonrisa o de ayudarme siempre que venía a dejar flores a la Srita Sasha, mi oprimido pecho ya no pudo contener más el pesar que se estaba acumulando en el así que me permití por primera vez desde que mi camino se cruzó con ese espectro derrumbarme y dejar salir todo aquello que tenía embotellado dentro, mis rodillas cedieron y caí en el frio suelo de la habitación ahogada por la tristeza y la muerte de las personas que conocía, casi inmediatamente que caí sentí las pequeñas manos de Pefko tratando de consolarme

-Calma, todo va a estar bien, calma…

Sentir ese pequeño abrazo fue justo lo que mis nervios totalmente destruidos estaban esperando para dar rienda suelta a todo el dolor

-Por qué? Por qué tienen que ser así las guerras? Por qué tienen que existir?

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo respuesta para eso… Sr. Albafica?

-Sinceramente yo tampoco lo sé – añadió mientras se inclinaba en el suelo justo a un lado de Pefko frente a mi – Pefko, creo que la Srita no se encuentra en condiciones de asistirte en estos momentos, porque no nos adelantamos a la cámara de Atena y la dejamos descansar?

-Está bien, pero me adelantaré solo yo, no me gustaría que Agasha se quedara sola en el estado en el que está por favor quédese con ella hasta que se recupere un poco, manténgala segura – una vez que dijo esto Pefko me separó de sus brazos y se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de el dejándome a solas con el Sr. Albafica y mi dolor.

Una vez que se marchó me sentí aún más sola, parecía que todos tenían una misión que cumplir en todo esto menos yo, yo solo era un error del destino, una chica que por una broma del dios Hades había terminado envuelta en esta guerra estúpida perdiendo absolutamente todo lo que conocía y su vida como antes era sin tener alguna oportunidad de pelear por regresarla a la normalidad, Mi impotencia se agrandó haciéndome sentir absolutamente inútil y demandando atención creando un lastimero sollozo que no pude retener en mi interior, fue en ese momento en el que sentí otros brazos apresándome, El Sr. Albafica había tomado el lugar que Pefko dejó libre al marcharse

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo

Otro sollozo a modo de respuesta y su abrazo volviéndose más fuerte

-Esta es la segunda promesa que te hago y sabes que la mantendré – Separó uno de sus brazos de mi convocando una de sus rosas no venenosas y sosteniéndola frente a mis ojos llenos de lágrimas – nuevamente será sellada con una rosa, por favor Agasha confía en mi, confía en que todo va a estar bien, sé que te sientes sola y que para alguien como tú no es fácil de sobrellevar todo esto pero te juro ante la diosa Atena y en el lugar más sagrado que la representa que jamás permitiré que estés sola, jamás nadie te lastimará y que haré lo que sea posible para que la paz regrese a este mundo… por favor ya no llores… tienes idea de lo horrible que me hace sentir verte llorar y no tener la menor idea de que hacer para consolarte

-Pues lo hace muy bien para ser su primera vez – añadí sorbiendo por la nariz en un gesto no muy femenino- muchas gracias, esto está bien

Nuevamente tomó mi mentón en sus manos, levanto suavemente mi cara y busco mis ojos, no dijo absolutamente nada ya que en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron fue como si mil relámpagos salieran disparados de nuestros ojos, en ese momento sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no de una manera literal si no profunda y totalmente transparente, era como si en ellos se reflejara toda la soledad que él había vivido desde que su maestro murió, podía ver su alma y estaba segura que él podía ver la mía todo estaba bien hasta que de pronto su mirada empezó a tornarse triste anhelante y totalmente preocupada, cerró los ojos sin hacer ningún otro movimiento y pude notar que se había transportado a un lugar de dolor, pero no la clase de dolor que te deja una batalla, sino un dolor del alma, del corazón, hacia los mismos gestos y respiraba de la misma manera que mi padre al recordar la muerte de mi madre… No! No podía permitir que el fuera a ese lugar y menos por mi culpa, una urgencia creciente en mi pecho me decía que debía sacarlo de aquellas aguas obscuras donde estaba hundiéndose, tenía que hacerlo y pronto… Tenía que hacer algo pero qué? Que podía hacer, en cuestión de segundos mi mente fue expulsada de mi cuerpo y solo empezó a dar órdenes mi corazón tomando por completo el control de el, levantando mis manos y envolviéndolas suavemente en las mejillas del Sr. Albafica, clavando mis ojos en los sus parpados cerrados

-No, no permitiré que te hundas en la obscuridad, en la soledad… yo te prometo que tu tampoco volverás a estar ni sentirte solo – En ese momento abrió los ojos mostrando confusión, agradecimiento y asombro – Te lo Prometo

No supe que pasó pero solo sentí que sus labios se presionaron sobre los míos besándome de manera suave y tierna, una vez más mi mente perdió la batalla y el corazón siguió el curso del beso primero lento, sedoso y romántico pero unos segundos después se volvió hambriento, desesperado, era el beso de dos personas que estaban ansiosas por no volver a estar solas por sentir cariño de cualquier manera posible, de dos personas que necesitaban una esperanza para continuar con el viaje llamado vida en esta estúpida guerra santa, era el beso de dos personas que necesitaban Amor. Los segundos se hicieron horas y en ese momento olvidé absolutamente todo y solo podía sentir la cercanía del caballero de Piscis, sus brazos envolviéndome y presionándome sobre su pecho y así, tan rápido e inesperado como todo comenzó se detuvo, el Sr. Albafica se alejó de mi, se puso de pie en un segundo, se llevó las manos al cabello y me dijo de una manera que parecía molesta

-Qué demonios me estás haciendo niña?

Ah, no… El no me iba a hacer sentir mal por esto, yo no lo bese.. bueno, tal vez si pero no estaba besándome a mi misma verdad?, esa simple pregunta me hizo enfadar

-Qué demonios te estoy haciendo? Yo a ti?- dije furibunda - Disculpa pero creo que esto funciona en ambos sentidos…lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo a ti…

Avance los pocos metros que nos separaban y haciendo uso de toda la furia que sentía para darme seguridad y no acobardarme me le planté frente a la cara, era mas alto que yo por mucho, de hecho yo solo era lo suficientemente alta para alcanzar una de las hombreras de su armadura, pero en ese momento no me importó así que prácticamente le grite a la cara

- Que demonios me estás haciendo? …Que demonios NOS ESTAMOS haciendo?

La mirada de Albafica era un poema, parecía tan sorprendido por mi pequeño ataque de ira que creo lo dejé sin palabras hasta que unos segundos después una sonrisa de lado apareció en sus labios, se dio la media vuelta tomó el pomo de la puerta abriéndola y encaminándose hacia afuera rompiendo mi corazón al instante, el dolor en mi pecho se hizo enorme tan grande que podía haber acabado con hades en ese mismo momento si le hubiera podido lanzar ese sentimiento en un golpe directo, estaba a punto de derrumbarme solo esperaba a que el saliera de la habitación no le iba a dar el gusto de verme nuevamente hecha un desastre, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta y sin voltear a verme dijo

-Creo que los que NOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO es cerrar una promesa de otro tipo, la mía sigue en pie sin importar nada y quiero creer que la tuya también… Me agrada dejar de ser el Sr. Albafica, jamás me había molestado tanto que me hablaran de usted, no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor

Y así sin más, dejándome más confundida que nunca, con mil preguntas en la mente, una sonrisa en los labios, lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y el corazón latiéndome tan fuerte y rápido que estaba segura se saldría se mi pecho… cerró la puerta y se fue.


	16. Sorpresas!

Gente de mi vida!

Nuevo capítulo, como ya regresé al trabajo ahora estaré publicando cada semanuca pero no os preocupeis! esta historia sigue hasta el final, no la dejaré a medias...

muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad son lo mejor de los mejor mil!

les dejo el nuevo capítulo... considérenlo un preámbulo a lo bueno... mua ja ja

Aún no había hablado con ella, después de aquel día en el que todo se salió de control no había cruzado palabra con aquella pequeña que parecía tener un poder extraordinario para hacerme perder el buen juicio. Los recuerdos del día, el día en que reaparecieron Shion y los demás se reproducían nuevamente en mi cabeza una y otra vez, nunca pensé que en algún lugar del planeta existiera una persona a la cual pudiera sentirme tan unido, alguien a quien pudiera tocar sin miedo a matarla, alguien que pudiera entender la soledad en la que estaba viviendo pero… existía, existía y era mía

-Es… mía – me atreví a decir en voz alta

-Ah… perdone Sr. Albafica, no pretendía llevármela ni nada por el estilo, solo estaba admirándola

La voz del pequeño Pefko me sorprendió desde un costado de la caja de pandora que contenía mi armadura, cuando levanté la vista me percaté que tenía la mano sobre ella y que escuchó las palabras que se me escaparon de la mente pensando que estaba hablando de la armadura, ah! Si supiera que verdaderamente esas palabras eran dirigidas a Agasha, SU Agasha. Me permití observarlo un momento más, mucho había cambiado para ambos en el tiempo que transcurrió después de los incidentes de la isla de los curanderos, el había perdido a su maestro a manos mías cosa que me pesaba en el alma, no solo por el hecho de haberle dado muerte a Luko frente a el sino porque le había dejado Huérfano y perfectamente entendía la clase de dolor que el experimentaba, aunado a eso estaba Agasha y lo que esa pequeña despertaba en mi interior, sabía perfectamente que ellos "estaban juntos" como ella lo recalcó el día que sucedió lo del jardín, demonios! lo sabía antes de besarla! y ahora todo estaba complicándose cada vez más ya que lo que ese beso provoco fue que la calidez que había plantado esa pequeña en mi corazón aquel día lluvioso ahora se convirtiera en un fuego que ardía con una llama brillante e infinita en mi alma provocando una luz que hacía arder mi ser de una manera que jamás hubiera creído posible, lo que más pesar le causaba a mi alma era el hecho de que parecía que el no se había enterado de aquel incidente, lo cual era perfectamente entendible debido a que como caballero quien tenía la obligación moral de decírselo era yo, mientras procesaba todo esto el pequeño se acercó a mi y se detuvo a una distancia prudente mirándome con ojos que mostraban intranquilidad

-Sr. Albafica… Puedo… Puedo preguntarle Algo?

-Claro, lo que desees estoy aquí para ti

-Que… Que es el amor?

Demonios! Eso no me lo esperaba

-Porque la pregunta?

-Pues es que yo… quisiera saber … como… como se siente…o bueno como… como sabes que estás enamorado de alguien?

Por Atena! Esto no puede estar sucediendo…

-Pefko yo… - Maldición! No puedo hacerle esto, tengo que decírselo. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que tenía me preparé para contarle la verdad, estaba seguro que después de esto me odiaría e iba a perder al pequeño hermano que encontré aquel día en la isla - Antes de contestar a tu pregunta tengo que confesarte algo

-Claro, Sr. Albafica… Se encuentra bien? – Añadió preocupado

-No, no estoy bien. Yo… Yo hice algo terrible

-Estoy seguro de que usted no podría hacer nada que fuera terrible, así que no sea tan duro consigo mismo – Añadió con una sonrisa

-No deberías de tenerme en tan alta estima, se que no lo harás después de lo que tengo que contarte

-Adelante, lo escucho - Me respondió con tono un tanto dudoso

-Pefko yo… yo… yo besé a Agasha

Casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decir algo más continúe

-Fue algo que se dio y la verdad es que no fue planeado, solamente sucedió y ya, si te lo preguntas fui yo quien la besó ella no tuvo nada que ver en eso, creo… creo que inclusive se molestó un poco – El recordar la pequeña rabieta que hizo Agasha ese día y como se plantó frente a mi me saco una sonrisa que no pude ocultar

-Usted. Besó. A. La. Srita. Agasha.

Estaba esperando que se me fuera a golpes o que me dijera que me odiaba pero su semblante era de incredulidad más que de enojo, se quedó pensativo por algunos minutos más y después dijo

-Eso. Eso es… Eso es Fantastico!

Qué?! Acaso ese niño estaba loco? Había besado a Agasha, Su Agasha y me decía que eso era fantástico, sinceramente yo no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza al asunto

-Fantástico dices?

-Sí, es totalmente fantástico, dígame está enamorado de la Srita Agasha? Usted la ama?

Al escuchar esa pregunta me atraganté con mi propia saliva tosiendo levemente mientras trataba de encontrar que decir. Estaba yo enamorado de ella? La verdad es que no lo sabía, nunca había amado a alguien de esa manera y no conocía ese sentimiento en absoluto así que respondí con la verdad

-Yo, no lo se

-Pues debería de descubrirlo lo antes posible porque si usted la amara y ella lo amara sería lo más genial del mundo

-No creo que ella pueda amarme

-Porque piensa eso Sr Albafica?

-Porque ella te ama a ti, ustedes dos están juntos y yo jamás me atrevería a…- La sonora carcajada de Pefko interrumpió mis palabras

-Que estamos juntos, como se le ocurrió eso?

-Ella me lo dijo, después del incidente del jardín mientras te llevaba a su habitación ella me dijo que estaban juntos

-Jajaja! Si, lo estamos pero de una manera muy diferente, solo compartimos habitación, eso era a lo que ella se refería

Escuchar esas palabras me abrió el mundo, la mujer con la que había estado soñando en mis días de convalecencia, la chica valiente que se le había plantado a un espectro, según me contó Shion, aquella pequeña que dio su sangre para regresarme a la vida y que me había prometido jamás dejarme solo era libre, libre!

-Ella lo sabe?

-Cómo?

-Ella sabe que usted siente algo? Porque usted siente algo por ella, verdad?

-Yo….

-Se hacer tarde y aún tengo que preparar unos cuantos ungüentos para los caballeros heridos, así que me marcho –anunció el pequeño Pefko interrumpiendo el silencio que siguió a la mitad de mi respuesta a su pregunta – pero si me permite comentarle algo pienso que debería decírselo, claro si es que siente algo por ella. Sr. Albafica estamos en una guerra y por lo que he podido ver nadie tiene el mañana asegurado, pudiera ser cualquiera de nosotros el siguiente en morir y sería una verdadera pena que si usted siente algo por Agasha jamás se lo dijera, eso es de cobardes y estoy seguro que usted no lo es

-Pefko, yo – Porque demonios no podía más que contestarle a ese pequeño palabras cortas y sin sentido?

-No tiene que decirme nada a mí, solo piénselo, sería maravilloso que usted y ella terminaran juntos, ambos significan mucho para mí y nada me pondría más contento que verlos juntos y felices, yo lo apruebo – Añadió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se daba media vuelta y salía de la casa de Piscis


	17. Complicaciones

**Gente de mi vida! despues de varios días desaparecida he regresado con la nueva entrega del, hasta ahora complicado romance de Agasha y Albafica, mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus visitas que son el combustible para que esta historia siga brillando, de verdad que no saben lo super bien que me hace leerlos, me alegra el día saber que existen personas a las que les gusta lo que sale de mi cabecita loca.**

**Sin más preámbulo****les dejo el capítulo.**

**Mil besos y la verdad es que cualquier cosa estoy aquí para ustedes.**

**les dejo la dirección de mi blog por si gustan darse una vuelta por ahí, no lo he actualizado en bastante tiempo pero prometo hacerlo :3**

** .com**

Nuevamente pasaron varios días sin saber absolutamente nada de Albafica, la verdad es que una paranoia comenzó a desarrollarse en lo más profundo de la parte lógica de mi cerebro enraizando un mantra que se repetía una y otra vez: "te está evitando" "se oculta de ti". Lo único que podía hacer para silenciar esa voz era mantenerme ocupada y debo decir que en ese menester me lucí, si no estaba ayudando a los enfermos y heridos con Pefko, estaba desarrollando mi cosmos y entrenado con Yuzuriha, ayudando en la limpieza del santuario, haciéndole compañía a la Srita Sasha y poniendo especial atención a las lecciones del Sr. Degel ya que muy amablemente aceptó enseñarme a leer las estrellas y dejarme pasar un poco más de tiempo en la biblioteca de la casa de acuario y finalmente asombrándome día con día con la muy particular manera ve ver la vida del Sr. Kardia.

Aunque al principio me pareció un poco excéntrico el Sr. Kardia es en el fondo una persona en extremo amable y su muy particular manera de ver la vida hace que se plantee las más locas de las ideas, era el quien se había convertido en mi amigo y hasta cierto punto en mi confidente en los días que siguieron a la montaña de sensaciones después de lo que ocurrió con Albafica, en los pocos días en los que lo había tratado profundamente llegué a quererle como un hermano, título que el mismo se adjudicó después de que le contara mi encuentro con el espectro y la manera en la que le grité que era un idiota y que lo odiaba, citando sus palabras dijo con su típica sonrisa de lado justo antes de dar un mordisco a una manzana roja mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que eran consecuencia de las carcajadas que mi historia le arrancó "ya está, si eso no te hace la mujer más desquiciada que conozco no se que lo hará, nunca tuve hermanas pero estoy seguro de que si las hubiera tenido serian iguales que tu, además no podemos negar que es posible que de alguna forma estemos emparentados así que apartir de hoy te adopto como mi pequeña hermana"; A esas palabras les siguió un monumental ceño fruncido de mi parte a lo que el añadió "o acaso tienes miedo de ser la hermana del Gran Kardia Santo dorado de escorpión?".

Después de ese día se tomó bastante enserio eso de ser familia, desayunábamos juntos, le preguntaba al Sr. Degel por mis "progresos escolares", como los llamaba el, se encargó de que aprendiera a leer y escribir y se hizo presente en mis entrenamientos con Yuzuriha, de hecho se ofreció a ser mi compañero más de una vez, cuando llegaba el final del día y me escoltaba camino de regreso a la habitación en la cámara del patriarca que aun compartía con Pefko era cuando charlábamos de una manera tan amena y cómoda que el hecho de pasar por las casa vacías de los caballeros caídos poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo soportable, nuestra rutina siempre era la misma, me esperaba en la casa de Aries donde intercambiábamos unas palabras con El ón (cuando estaba ahí) o con Yuzuriha antes de que se marchara y una vez hecho esto comenzábamos a subir uno a uno los escalones que atravesaban el santuario pasando por todas y cada una de las casa hablando de todo y de nada, dejando flores en la entrada de las casa de los caballeros caídos y saludando a quienes aun se encontraban resguardando su templo. Tanto me había abierto con el Sr. Kardia que solía decirme que podía identificar todos los sentimientos escritos en mi rostro. Varias veces me trató de interrogar para poder sacarme la razón por la cual siempre que llegaba a la casa de piscis me ponía extremadamente nerviosa y me veía un poco desilusionada al salir de la misma sin éxito, yo jamás revelaría lo que ocurrió con Albafica, y menos sabiendo o más bien queriendo negar que había sido algo que solo pasó aquella vez y que nada en este mundo permitiría que volviera a suceder.

Una de esas tantas noches rutinarias mientras subíamos los escalones del santuario El Sr Degel nos detuvo en la entrada de su templo

-Buenas Noches Agasha, Kardia

-Buenas noches Sr. Degel

-Que hay?

-Kardia, podrías por favor regalarme unos minutos, tengo que hablar contigo un momento

-Claro, en cuanto deje a Agasha en su Habitación regreso y hablamos

-La verdad es que esperaba que fuera antes, no podría ser en este momento? no llevará mucho tiempo – Pidió El Sr. Degel

-Está bien – Respondió el Sr. Kardia mirándolo – Te molesta esperarme un poco mientras hablo con el?

-No para nada, puedo esperarlos al final del corredor que conecta las casas, además me vendría bien un descanso, hoy Yuzuriha barrió el suelo conmigo – le respondí con una sonrisa incomoda recordando lo que la amena platica con el Santo de Escorpio me hizo olvidar, que mi cuerpo era un manojo de músculos adoloridos

-En un momento regresamos, espero no te ofendas – fueron las palabras del Sr. Degel

-Para nada, no se preocupe

-Gracias, ahora vuelvo – me dijo el Sr. Kardia mientras emprendía el camino al lado de su amigo.

Estoy casi segura que lo que sea que trataron esos dos era algo de suma importancia ya que los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas y ellas se tradujeron en un cansancio sumamente pesado e insoportable para la masa de dolor que era mi cuerpo, cuando sentí que no podía mas con ese invisible rival me dispuse a buscar algo con que escribir una pequeña nota, encontrando sobre un escritorio un tintero y un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y trazando lo mejor que pude las palabras lo dejé en el lugar más visible del lugar donde había esperado por horas, una vez que eso estuvo listo me encaminé hacia la casa de piscis (seguramente vacía por que el guardián prefería huir de mi como si fuera la peste andando olvidado así su deber como santo) con calma y disfrutando de la pequeña briza que, aunque era cálida, acentuaba mucho mas la tetricidad que había envuelto al santuario desde que inició la guerra.

Entrar yo sola a la casa de piscis me daba un poco de miedo, a quien quiero engañar?, Me daba tanto miedo que de solo pensarlo hacia a mi esfínter tener la urgente necesidad de vaciarse en el mismo piso de la entrada, lo único que me mantenía avanzando eran los mantras en mi cabeza (útiles por una vez desde que aparecieron) los cuales me repetían que el no estría ahí, que me estaba evitando.

Comencé a caminar dirigiéndome dentro de la casa con paso lento e inseguro mientras las malditas paredes abovedadas hacían los hacían resonar de una manera excesivamente ruidosa, como queriendo anunciar mi presencia a los cuatro vientos, temiendo encontrarlo apresuré el paso hasta que casi rallaba en el trote y cuando estaba ya distinguiendo la luz de la enorme puesta que conducía al Jardín que dividía esa casa con mi destino final una voz me detuvo

-Acaso tu "Caballero acompañante" tuvo cosas más importantes que hacer como para no escoltarte esta noche?

Que?! Albafica apareció de las sombras mientras yo me quedé en Shock debido a la sorpresa justo en la puerta que dividía su casa de los escalones que conducían al jardín. Sus pasos repiquetearon en el espacio abovedado de la casa mientras se acercaba a mi desde unos cuantos metros atrás

-Que no deberías ser su principal prioridad?

-No entiendo a que te refieres – Añadí en un susurro manteniendo la vista fija en el jardín que de pronto se volvió extremadamente fascinante

-Nunca has sido buena mentirosa sabes? – me dijo deteniéndose a centímetros de mi

-No estoy mintiendo, no tengo porque hacerlo, ya que no hay nada que ocultar

-De verdad? No puedes pensar en nada que hayas ocultado?

-No

-Alguna "promesa" y cierto "sello" muy particular que tuviste con alguien?

Que?! Acaso estaba implicando que yo tenía algo que ver con el Sr. Kardia y que había ocultado lo que había pasado entre nosotros de el por eso? Como demonios se atreve!, en ese momento la sentí, como subía por mi garganta desde los mas profundo de mis entrañas esa diarrea verbal que tan típicamente aparecía en mis momentos de ira

-Sabes una cosa?! – Le grité encarándolo – No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, primero haces de mi un manojo de nervios, luego me besas, después me haces la promesa de que jamás volveré a estar sola y yo estúpidamente te creo reafirmando tu promesa con una de mi parte, únicamente para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y evitarme como si tuviera la peste o que se yo siendo este tu gran final, venir a ofenderme y a manchar mi amistad con el Sr Kardia con tus idiotas suposiciones? Yo no tengo idea de con que tipo de personas te hayas topado en la vida pero por lo menos yo no soy así.

-Tu… - se quedó callado un momento asimilando la furia de mis palabras – Nadie. Mas. Se. Te . Debe. Acercar. Nadie. Te. Puede. Encontrar. Más Hermosa. Que..

-Que?! – sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza pude escuchar mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos mientras las lágrimas que había logrado mantener a raya ganaron terreno corriendo por mis mejillas, el no creía que yo fuera hermosa

-Y que si alguien más la encuentra hermosa? – una voz seguida de pasos retumbó en la casa

-Que pasaría si alguien encontrara, en contra de tus predicciones, a Agasha la mujer más hermosa de este planeta? no solo por dentro sino también por fuera – la voz y la figura del Sr. Kardia hicieron presencia en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos Albafica y yo


	18. Enfrentamientos

**Amores de mi vida y bebés de Luz! **

**Paso rapidísimo a dejarles el nuevo capitulo del romance de estos pequeñuelos...**

**Espero les guste...**

**Mil Gracias, besos y así... De verdad me encantaría invitarles un trago a todos en agradecimiento a su gusto por esta historia...**

**Los quiero mil! **

El Sr. Kardia detuvo sus pasos casi frente a Albafica

-Veo que la costumbre pedir permiso para pasar por las casas ajenas se ha sobre valuado últimamente.

-Claro que tenía la intención de pedir permiso Albafica, pero como el guardián de la casa estaba demasiado ocupado para custodiar su entrada no pude tener ese placer.

Sentí como el universo de ambos acrecentaba su fulgor mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos

-Pero dime una cosa Piscis, porque no respondes a mi pregunta?

-No existe respuesta ya que la persona que mencionas en la misma no existe – respondió Albafica con una voz dura mirándome directamente

-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-Simplemente lo sé

El fulgor de ambos universos seguía creciendo casi al grado de la incomodidad y tención del momento

-Debo marcharme- añadí con el corazón hecho trizas gracias a las palabras de Albafica – Estoy demasiado cansada… de todo

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, no avancé ni dos pasos cuando un brazo detuvo mi andar sosteniéndome del codo

-Creo que tú y yo aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, así que no te puedes marchar todavía

-No veo de que tema tengamos que hablar Albafica, además como ya lo dije antes estoy sumamente cansada y desearía estar a solas un momento, tal vez otro día… - respondí en un suspiro

-No, no puede ser otro día. Solo pido unos minutos de tu tiempo

Sentí un pequeño jalón en el codo y me gire lo suficientemente rápido como para poder observar como el Sr. Kardia tomaba el brazo de Albafica y lo forzaba a soltarme

-La Srita dijo no, porque no respetas su decisión?

-Nada de esto es de tu incumbencia Kardia, así que te suplico no te entrometas en cosas que no entiendes

-No hay gran cosa que entender Piscis, ella dijo "No" y eso es perfectamente entendible en cualquier parte e idioma del mundo, no crees?

El universo de Albafica brilló de una manera espectacular rodeando su ser de una aura dorada al escuchar las palabras del Sr. Kardia y en sus ojos se encontraba dibujada una mirada asesina, si ambos seguían así lo único que iban a pasar eran cosas malas, muy malas…

-Sr. Kardia, porque no espera por mí en la salida del templo, solo resuelvo este pequeño incidente y lo alcanzo

-Pero… Estas segura?- Me preguntó el Sr. Kardia un poco desconfiado

-No serán más de 5 minutos, es más, si tardo más de eso en salir entre por mí, está bien?

Al decir estas palabras la mirada de Albafica me enfocó y en sus ojos se podía leer una mezcla entre sorpresa, dolor, tristeza y enojo

-Está bien – dijo el Sr. Kardia – no más de 5 minutos o vendré por ti y está vez no seré tan educado para pedirte que salgamos de aquí

-No se preocupe, no será necesario

Un suspiro salió de los labios del Sr. Kardia mientras retiraba su mano de la de Albafica y recorría los metros faltantes que lo conducirían a la salida del Templo.

Una vez que la figura del Sr. Kardia estuvo lejos de mi visión, el orificio de mi corazón tembló, recordándome el dolor que sentía en ese momento gracias a las palabras de Albafica. Tome todos esos sentimientos y los encerré tras la puerta de la bóveda que había construido en mi cabeza, una vez fuera el dolor lo único que prevaleció fue la rabia, una rabia que hacia arder mi sangre al punto de la ebullición, entregándome por completo a ella di media vuelta una vez mas y me le planté de frente al creador de la misma

-Bien, tienes 5 malditos minutos, así que habla y di lo que tengas que decir rápido, porque no pienso demorarme ni un minuto más aquí

-Imagino que regalarme un minuto más iría en contra de la devoción que le profesas a tu perro faldero, verdad?

Sus palabras sacaron de mi una pequeña carcajada disfrazada de suspiro

-Pefko es un mentiroso… - Dije a nadie en específico y estas palabras descolocaron por completo a Albafica que me miró de una manera consternada

-Porque lo dices? – Me preguntó extrañado

-Porque el siempre me ha dicho que tu eres una persona reservada, amable, calmada, que jamás se sale de sus cabales, que jamás se molesta y que jamás podría hacer sentir mal a nadie… supongo que tal vez él no te conoce tanto como yo… o tal vez yo no te conozco lo suficiente… Como sea el caso… Creo que conocemos a Albaficas diferentes y sinceramente en este momento me gustaría cambiar de lugares con el y tener la oportunidad de convivir con el Albafica que recordaba, Aquel que conocí una tarde lluviosa en el santuario y que tuvo un detalle con una desconocida cualquiera, aquel que prometió valientemente proteger mi villa y a mi gente, aquel que llegó al borde de la muerte por cumplir una promesa… El me cae mucho mejor que tu- respondí mirándolo en el momento en que terminaba mi discurso

-Verdaderamente eso piensas de mi?

-Así es… - Lamenté decirlo en el momento en que mis palabras salieron de mi boca

-Creo entonces que no hay nada más que se pueda agregar a esta conversación –Respondió y su voz sonó un poco extraña

-Muy bien – Añadí guiada por su respuesta seca – Entonces me marcho..

Otra vez me giré sobre los talones tratando de ser extremadamente fuerte para no derrumbarme, por lo menos no en la casa de Piscis. Cada paso que daba me hacía sentir como si uno de esos gitanos pertenecientes a los circos rodantes que se instalaban en la villa de vez en cuando estuviera lanzando dagas siendo mi corazón la hermosa mujer a la que se los lanzaba, solo que conmigo siempre fallaba y los encajaba uno a uno en mi de por si desgarrado órgano.

"Camina, Respira, un pie luego el otro, vamos! Ya casi estamos fuera" fue el mantra que cree para darme fuerza y ayudar a mi cerebro a recordar las funciones básicas para sobrevivir, ya que este se había desconectado de mi cuerpo hacía algunos momentos, al momento de ver el arco que señalaba la salida de la casa de Piscis, todo mi cuerpo se tensó sabiendo que debía prepararse para entrar en modo "control de daños" ya que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que colapsara. Justo antes de que mis pies cruzaran el arco y lograra salir de ahí la lejana pero aun visible figura de Albafica y su voz aun sonando extraña se dirigieron a mi cuando voltee para dar una última mirada al templo

-Eres solo tu quien conoce a ese otro Albafica, Sabes?, Eres la única persona que ha despertado esa clase de sentimientos en mi, y no solo los que mencionaste, si no muchos otros más de los que siempre había escuchado hablar pero jamás había tenido la dicha de experimentar, no es una mentira lo que dijo Pefko, siempre he logrado mantener la cordura y la calma en la mayoría de las situaciones pero cuando estoy contigo, cerca de ti, cuando estamos juntos es como si automáticamente se creara esta energía que es imposible de sobrellevar y achicharra la parte lógica de mi persona… No es que sea malo contigo, es solo que simplemente me hacer perder el control, me haces perder la razón.

Dicho esto, Albafica dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a lo más profundo de su casa mientras yo, gracias al impacto que dejó su discurso en mi corazón y mis nervios comencé a retroceder y justo cuando la brisa cálida y el resplandor que el Lienzo creado por Alone golpearon mi cara, la bóveda en la que había guardado todos los sentimientos creados hace unos momentos se desbordó y me hice pedazos.


	19. Refuerzos

**Manas, santas y santos, adorados, idolatrados, Mis vidas adoradas! de la vida, del amor! muñecas y muñecos, puerocos, lagartones, pollodrilas!**

**Les vengo a dejar la nueva entrega de esta su historia, espero les guste... en fics que he estado leyendo muchos dicen "pues ya vamos en la recta final" y así pero la verdad es que yo no los puedo decir eso por que esta histria se escribe horas antes de que ustedes la lean, yo escribo y subo inmediatamente, así que sinceramente no se cuantos capítulos falten para el final, espero no aburrirlos y si es así diganmelo... de verdad me encantaría que me dieran predicciones o sugerencias de que es lo que les gustaría que pasara con esta historia ya que es de ustedes y para ustedes...**

**los amo demasiado...**

Faltaba poco… faltaba poco para que los cinco minutos que me pidió se cumplieran, no iba a dejar pasar ni un segundo más, no podía permitir que alguien o algo le hicieran daño, como es que alguien puede siquiera concebir la idea de hacer sentir mal a una chica como Agasha?

-Simplemente no lo entiendo – dije estas palabras en voz alta comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta del jardín de la casa de piscis.

Agasha! El retumbar de sus inseguros pasos desvió mi atención para poder darme cuenta que ella estaba saliendo de la casa, caminando de espaldas y totalmente fuera de sí, justo cuando vi que daba un traspié aceleré mi velocidad al máximo alcanzándola antes que tocara de rodillas el suelo

-Agasha! Estas bien? –La urgencia en mi voz mostraba lo preocupado que me encontraba en ese momento, cuando la respuesta a mi pregunta no fueron palabras si no un lamento convertido en sollozo la furia comenzó a crecer en mi interior

-Qué pasó? Te hizo daño? – Pregunté sacudiendo un poco sus hombros haciendo incapié con ese movimiento en la urgencia de su respuesta.

Otro Sollozo.

-Agasha, responde por favor! –Mi preocupación crecía mientras pronunciaba estas palabras – Agasha…

La respuesta a mis palabras fueron los brazos de Agasha encerrándome en un desesperado abrazo lo que me descolocó por un minuto tanto mental como físicamente logrando que ambos cayéramos al suelo

-Agasha! Estas bien? – Añadí totalmente apanicado por la manera en la que su llanto había pasado de pequeños sollozos lastimeros a lágrimas dolorosas y espasmos corporales

-Lléveme!, por favor Sr. Kardia lléveme!… sáqueme de aquí –su voz sonaba totalmente carente de fuerza, rota, obscura, desolada… Escuchar esas palabras, ver el estado en el que estaba, las gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas cual pedazos de cristal cuando una lámpara se rompe despertó Una furia desmedida que apareció en mi interior haciendo que el corazón comenzara a latir extremadamente rápido generando que el calor en él se elevara de una manera que rayaba en el peligro, encendí mi cosmos al máximo lanzando una advertencia en él, una mortal y dolorosa advertencia en forma de imagen, mi imagen clavando todas y cada una de las agujas escarlata en los órganos vitales del caballero de piscis, quería que viera lo que estaba planeando para el…

"Prepárate porque vendré por ti y desgarraré tu maldito rostro!" fue el mensaje que siguió a la imagen. No tuve tiempo de realizar más amenazas ya que Agasha me abrazó fuertemente diciendo en un susurro

-Por favor, solo lléveme a mi habitación… Sáqueme de aquí

Sus palabras resonaron dentro de mi regresando a su lugar mis prioridades así que me puse de pie y la levanté en mis brazos, era tan ligera, se veía tan indefensa aunque realmente no lo era, había visto y entrenado con ella, estaba seguro que con el entrenamiento adecuado y la tutoría correcta esta pequeña podría llegar a ser letal, el cosmos que poseía era enorme y aun se encontraba en la etapa media de su desarrollo…En la media! Para ser casi principiante eso era lo mejor que había después de Regulos, claro; pero la verdad de las cosas era que Agasha no tenía nada que envidiarle al pequeño prodigio de Leo, ella era un prodigio por derecho propio, en los pocos meses que llevaba bajo entrenamiento ya había podido perfeccionar dos ataques de cosmo y según lo que hablamos Degel y yo hace un momento gracias a eso las cosas para esta pequeña estaban a punto de cambiar drásticamente en el peor momento posible.

Comencé a correr a máxima velocidad llevándola a la puerta de su habitación en pocos segundos, cuando me detuve aún seguía llorando de manera desesperada

-Agasha, no puedes pretender que siga haciendo caso omiso a tu manera de llorar, por favor dime que te pasa, te hizo algo? Te hirió? Porque si lo hizo, si se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima te juro que lo pagará y demasiado caro!. Dime, te hizo daño?

El silencio que siguió a mis palabras fue un poco más de los que habría esperado de ella aunque las palabras que le siguieron me dejaron totalmente pasmado

-Si… El me lastimó – dijo ella y rápidamente añadió – pero no de manera fisca, si no sentimental, aunque la verdad es que quien se lastimó fui yo sola, ya que cree y creí cosas que verdaderamente no existían ahí, él jamás hizo nada para alentar mis ilusiones, solo fui yo que malinterpreté sus acciones… No creo que eso merezca el doloroso castigo que le prometió, sí, me había lastimado ya que técnicamente aunque si fue el quien me lastimó aclarando que sus intenciones no eran otras que solo ser amable fui yo quien se lo buscó en primer lugar viendo cosas que no existían.

Las palabras de Agasha sonaban totalmente dolorosas con un dejo de ironía, abrió la puerta de su habitación y justo cuando me disponía a alejarme para que pudiera descansar tomó mi mano y volteó su mirada hacia el espacio detrás de su espalda donde yo me encontraba

-No se vaya Sr. Kardia, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es estar sola, no le prometo ser la mejor compañía, de hecho le aseguro que no lo seré pero no existe en este momento otra persona cercana a mi a quien le tenga la confianza suficiente para pedirle esto, así que por favor Sr. Kardia le pido que no me deje sola

Dolor… eso era lo que iba a presenciar si me quedaba con ella, el dolor de un corazón roto aunque realmente si sus palabras eran ciertas, si había sido ella quien malentendió las acciones de Albafica, el verdaderamente hizo algo honorable aclarando la situación y no aprovechándose de ella pero aun así el hecho de ver lo mucho que esta situación logro perturbarla me hacía querer partirle la cara a Piscis, por mas que no soportara verla así tampoco podía desentenderme y dejarla sola, eso sería de cobardes así que decidí quedarme y lidiar con la situación como yo lo hago con las situaciones dolorosas

-Claro que me quedo, Agasha. Solo dame unos segundos – dije soltándome de sus mano – vuelvo enseguida, espérame adentro – le dirigí un giño alejándome de ahí a máxima velocidad alcanzando mi destino en pocos segundos, una enorme puerta tallada exquisitamente en madera se encontraba frente a mi, tomé el pomo dorado y lo giré empujando un poco para que la sorprendentemente ligera puerta se abriera, me interné en la habitación que se encontraba mayormente en la penumbra siendo iluminada únicamente por los rayos despedidos gracias al lienzo de Hades que se filtraban por la ventana abierta, rápidamente me hice camino entre repisas y corredores hasta dar con mi objetivo, lo tome y caminé de regreso a la puerta por la que había entrado, cerré la puerta al salir y entes de dirigirme a la habitación de Agasha hice una segunda parada rescatando de otra habitación dos instrumentos mas que eran los faltantes para poder hacer la situación más llevadera para ambos.

Tomé la velocidad de la luz en centésimas de segundo y en menos tiempo del esperado llegué a la puerta final, con unos pequeños golpes anuncié mi presencia abriendo la puerta con la mano que tenía libre sin esperar repuesta alguna

-Agasha… ya estoy aquí…- añadí hablándole a la obscuridad.

Una pequeña llama se encendió en la habitación desde un pequeño banco de madera junto a la cama lanzando destellos que iluminaban el triste semblante de Agasha.

-Entre por favor – indicó haciendo un ademán para indicarme que me sentara junto a ella en la cama

Caminé los pocos metros que separaban la cama de la puerta y me senté en el lugar que me indico y mirándola le dije

-Perdón por la tardanza peo tenía que traer refuerzos…

-Refuerzos –su mirada y su voz mostrando curiosidad mezclada con sombro

-Si, te vez tan mal que fui a hablar con los dioses y aunque todos me escucharon debido a mi gran ecuanimidad y soltura para la oratoria, solo uno de ellos tomó acciones para ayudarnos y nos envió refuerzos

La sombra de una sonrisa pareció en su rostro andes de que agregara

-En ese caso dime, quien fue el dios a quien le fuiste a contar mi pena y tan amablemente decidió ayúdame…

Levanté la mano donde sostenía los objetos que fui a buscar hace un momento

-Que esto? – preguntó un poco sorprendida

-Vino… - dije mientras destapaba la botella y comenzaba a verter el obscuro líquido en las copas de plata que había traído

-Eso lo se, pero no se ve como cualquier vino, de donde lo sacaste?

-Es impresionante que sepas sobre vinos, te lo reconocería si acaso no fuera totalmente sencillo adivinar que este es el mejor vino de la reserva privada del patriarca y digamos que estos son los refuerzos que el dios Dionisio envió como regalo para nosotros

-Sr. Kardia está usted loco! Eso es del patriarca!

-Tienes razón pero considerando que técnicamente el patriarca es Shion y es un caballero dorado, lo que lo hace mi compañero de batallas y amigo no creo que le importe… aunque sinceramente dudo que siquiera se de cuenta… pero si te preocupa tanto que lo haga en caso de que así sea le diré la verdad, ahora – dije extendiendo una de las copas hacia ella – antes de que cualquier otra cosa sea dicha, bebe…

-Pero…

-Te propongo un trato… juguemos a algo, tu podrás preguntarme lo que desees y yo tengo que contestar con la verdad por mas vergonzosa y dolorosa que sea y tu harás lo mismo y por cada copa que bebamos completamente ganaremos el derecho de no contestar una pregunta, la que nosotros elijamos, que te parece?

Sin decir absolutamente nada observé como levantó su brazo empujando la copa y su cabeza hacia atrás tomando en grandes tragos el contenido de la misma, una vez que todo el vino pasó de la copa a su boca, utilizó su antebrazo para limpiarse los labios y dijo

-Está bien, pero yo comienzo…


	20. Profecías

**Lo siento! no pude contenerme mis amores!**

**Pero como llegó la inspiración a mi he escrito un nuevo capitulo de la historia entre estos dos... **

**la verdad creo que es un poco controversial :P pero debido a que en este espacio TODO puede suceder me tomé la libertad de seguír ese camino...**

**Esta vez necesito de su retroalimentación más que nunca ya que lo que se lea en este capitulo podría cambiar el futuro de nuestros personajes para siempre (que melodramática)**

**A fin de cuentas espero que les guste y que no terminen con cara de WTF al final... bueno, espero que si lo hagan pero que los sorprenda de una buena manera...**

**Espero sus commments y sus insultos al final...**

**Los adoro de por vida**

Después de aquella noche donde absolutamente todo había sido un gran malentendido Agasha me huía, se escondía de mí, cuando acaso nos cruzábamos por un segundo desaparecía inmediatamente, no sé cómo lo hizo pero logró encontrar una manera de pasar por mi casa sin ser percibida ni vista, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella… Acaso estaría en estos momentos con él?.

El Simple hecho de recordar la manera en que Kardia y ella se habían vuelto tan amigos, tan íntimos me generaba un malestar y una rabia que nacía en lo más profundo de mi pecho, si acaso los veía juntos entrenando o simplemente caminando por el santuario mi día se arruinaba por completo sumergiéndome en un estado de mal humor hasta que mi cansado cuerpo se rendía sobre mi cama, que podría ofrecerle a Él alguien como Ella? Acaso ella quería lo que él le ofrecía? Tal vez ella encontraba fascinante la manera tan peculiar de ser de Kardia… Sí, creo que es eso, en muchos aspectos ambos son unos idiotas que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos en el momento menos oportuno y ambos suelen tener una actitud descarada ante las situaciones peligrosas, ambos son extremadamente fuertes y valientes, tienen demasiadas cosas en común, cosas que yo no tengo, que nosotros nunca tuvimos, Aunque lo más importante es que él puede tocarla, que él jamás tendrá que preocuparse por que su toque le sea mortal, que él no tiene que cuidar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos ya que si por un segundo permitiera que su control se rompiera las consecuencias podrían ser fatales para el objeto de su adoración, "pero ella es inmune a tu veneno" acotó esa voz que provenía del lugar donde todas mis esperanzas se quedaron enterradas en el momento en que ella partió de la casa de Piscis aquella noche, parece que se negaban a morir, "Tú, puedes tocarla y ella no morirá" "Ella te salvó la vida" "Ella te prometió que jamás te dejaría solo" "Ella respondió tu beso aquel día"

-Pero ella tomó su decisión, Ella lo eligió a él –Respondí en voz alta a las afirmaciones hechas por aquellas esperanzas

-Solicito permiso para pasar por tu casa – una voz alejó de golpe la discusión mental con mi yo interno

-Adelante, permiso concedido

-Buen día Albafica –La voz me saludó mientras una silueta iba tomando forma conforme se acercaba recorriendo el corredor principal de la casa de Piscis

-Buen día Degel

-Como te encuentras hoy, como va tu recuperación?

-Excelente gracias por preguntar, Puedo decir que ya me siento más que listo para regresar al campo de batalla, mis heridas ya están casi completamente curadas internamente y las externas hace mucho que sanaron pero aun así Atena me ha ordenado no pelear aún, prohibido es la palabra correcta

-Ya veo, debe ser extremadamente frustrante para ti el acatar esa orden…

-Lo es, no sabes cuantas veces me he sentido impotente al no poder ayudar en nada más que la planeación estratégica y los entrenamientos de los aprendices. Cada vez que miro al cielo y veo el lienzo que Hades ha creado mi furia crece un poco más debido a que no puedo hacer nada para ayudar, además de eso ayer por la tarde el caballero del cuervo regresó de Italia

-Sí Algo escuché al respecto, fue enviado a monitorear los alrededores del lugar en espera de encontrar algo que pudiéramos usar contra Hades no es así?

-En efecto pero lo único que encontró en ese lugar fue obscuridad, Italia fue tragada totalmente por la obscuridad y ahora aparece en el Lienzo de Hades

-Así que por eso es que ahora Italia es visible en el Lienzo, espero que podamos hacer algo para detener esto, de lo contrario…

-Lo sé, es por eso que me siento tan impotente…

Unos cuantos minutos de silencio siguieron a las palabras finales que salieron de mi boca, después de eso la pregunta que lanzó Degel me desconcertó de sobremanera

-Eres muy cercano a la pequeña discípula de Yuzuriha? Agasha?

-Qué?! Por… Porque la pregunta?

-Albafica, es más que obvio para alguien que tenga un pensamiento razonable que Agasha Significa algo para ti, si no quieres compartir tus sentimientos conmigo está bien, no tienes que hacerlo pero por lo menos debo… creo que debes saber esto, sé que ahora ella se encuentra pasando mucho tiempo con Kardia pero eso no se prolongará por mucho más así que te pido tomes en consideración lo que te voy a decir

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Degel me confundieron totalmente, como es que sabía que yo sentía algo por Agasha? y como es que podía estar tan seguro que ella y Kardia no estarían juntos por más tiempo?

Las estrellas, Claro! Degel Sabe leer las estrellas y en ellas se encuentran todas las respuestas, recordar eso hizo que mi curiosidad tomara por completo el control de mi razón

-Adelante Degel, dime lo que tengas que decir

-No puedo revelar demasiado, eso ya lo sabes pero lo que sí puedo revelar está en este pergamino, por favor te pido que una vez que conozcas lo que hay en el interior me prometas que jamás revelarás la información que contiene y que por ningún motivo interferirás con los designios de los dioses y del universo para el futuro cueste lo que cueste

Una vez dicho esto levantó la mano en la cual sostenía un pergamino y este estaba sellado con cera roja y en los bordes con letras negras se leía el nombre de Agasha

-Por mi orgullo y honor como caballero de más alto rango prometo jamás revelar el contenido de la información que se encuentra escrita en este pergamino ni intervenir en el futuro de la o las personas que se mencionen en el mismo, de romper mi promesa esperaré el castigo impuesto catalogado como Alta traición al romper un pacto de caballeros y aceptaré que se me sea nombrado como un cobarde por toda la eternidad

El juramento de cosmos era la manera más formal de realizar un pacto entre caballeros y las consecuencias de romperlos eran terribles ya que implicaba la pérdida del honor, razón por la cual me pareció que era justo que ese fuera el pacto que utilizara para reafirmar la confianza que Degel estaba depositando en mi

-Muchas gracias, ahora me retiro hace ya varios minutos que la Diosa Atena ha solicitado mi presencia en la cámara del patriarca y no es correcto que la haga esperar, pero antes de que lo leas debo confesarte algo

-Sí

-No eres el único que conoce o más bien que conocerá esta información

-Te molestará decirme quien más lo sabe? – Pregunté haciendo como si ya tuviera conocimiento de lo que había escrito en el pergamino

-Solo los que importan

-Te molestará ser un poco más específico?

-Lo sabe la Diosa Atena, Shion, Sísifo, Yuzuriha, Kardia y Yo

-Kardia? Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Lo sabe porque es mi amigo y porque para él la Srita Agasha significa mucho, además de que la principal razón por la cual se enteró es porque no conoce el concepto de privacidad en lo absoluto – Añadió Degel retomando su camino hacia el recinto patriarcal, justo antes de salir de mi templo se giró y me dijo

-Recuerda no interferir y no decir una palabra

-Entendido

Reanudando su camino y dándome la espala retomó el paso para salir de mi Templo, tuve que esperar hasta que su silueta ya no fuera visible para correr a la velocidad de la luz y encerrarme en el ala privada del templo listo para poder comenzar a desentrañar la información que me había sido proporcionada por Delgel, al momento de desenrollar el pergamino lo primero que pude ver fue su nombre a modo de título en la parte superior:

AGASHA

Fecha de Nacimiento: 18 de marzo 1726

Edad: 17 años

Signo zodiacal: Piscis

Lugar de Nacimiento: Aldea de Rodoiro, Grecia

Constelación Guardián: Águila

Rango a alcanzar: Santa de plata

Cloth a portar: Águila

Ataques logrados hasta el momento:

Destello de la garra del Águila

Puño meteoro


End file.
